Der lange Weg bis zum Glück
by toriyaoi
Summary: Vegetas Gefühle spielen nach einer Menge Träume verrückt, er sehnt sich nach Son Goku und will ihm näher kommen, doch wie reagiert der andere darauf? VegetaXSonGoku YAOI! Happy End
1. Erste Anzeichen

Kapitel 1 Erste Anzeichen

Son- Goku drückte ihn an die Wand und kam seinem Gesicht immer näher. Er wollte Son-Goku, doch irgendetwas in ihm war dagegen. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide eine Familie hatten oder sein Stolz? Er wusste es nicht, doch als sich plötzlich Son-Gokus Lippen auf seine legten, vergaß er seine Bedenken. Er zog den Jüngeren an sich und küsste ihn voller Begierde. Gerade als er seine Zunge spielen lassen wollte, ging Son-Goku einen Schritt zurück und beendete somit den Kuss. Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich immer mehr in die Dunkelheit...

Vegeta wachte schweißgebadet und keuchend auf. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich hasse Kakarott und er ist mir scheiß egal!!! Und doch hatte er unbewusst ein Stechen im Herzen...

„Son-Goookuuuu! Jetzt steh auf!" Chichi stand in der Küche und bereitete schon das Mittagessen vor. Oh Mann, ich will schlafen... 

Son-Goku stand auf und ging mit Boxershorts bekleidet in die Küche. „Was ist denn?" „Was ist denn?! Son-Goten war die ganze Nacht nicht zu Hause und ist immer noch nicht da und du fragst 'Was ist denn?' Das war ja wieder typisch. Verantwortungsgefühle hast du wohl gar keine, was?! " „ Er wird wahrscheinlich bei Trunks sein. Außerdem ist er schon 17 und stark genug um sich zu „wehren". Mach dir also keine Sorgen" „ Was weißt du denn schon? Du bist doch den ganzen Tag am trainieren und siehst ihn selten. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Geh dich erst mal umziehen und mach dir die Haare!"

„Ja, schon gut..." Son-Goku ging murmelnd ins Bad. Mensch, warum ist die denn immer so zickig? Ich mach doch gar nichts. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus... Im Bad angekommen entledigte er sich seiner Boxershorts und stieg in die Dusche. Er nahm sich vor, später zur Capsule Corp. zu fliegen und dort einen Trainingskampf mit Vegeta zu machen. Apropos Vegeta. Wie es ihm wohl geht? Er ist bestimmt von morgens bis abends am trainieren. Und Bulma hab ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen... 

Als Son-Goku fertig war, trocknete er sich ab und zog seine rote Trainingshose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt an. Dann ging er mit einem „Geh bei Bulma trainieren" zur Tür raus und flog schnell los, damit er Chichis Gemeckere nicht hören musste.

Vegeta saß am Küchentisch und hatte sein Frühstück vor sich stehen, jedoch aß er keinen Bissen. Bulma, die Vegetas Fressorgien gewohnt war, wunderte sich schon. Eigentlich konnte es ihr ja egal sein, was Vegeta machte und wie er sich fühlte, aber dieses Mal machte er so einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„ Okay Vegeta, Was ist los? Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen. Mit was quälst du dich rum?" „Das kann dir doch völlig egal sein, Weib! Und wenn dir mein Gesicht nicht passt, setz dich woanders hin!" „ Pphh, dann halt nicht. Bist mir sowieso egal!" Vegeta schenkte ihr noch einen eisigen Blick, bevor er aufstand, zur Tür ging und die Küche verließ. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt in den Gravitationsraum. Sie sieht zwar gut aus und wir hatten einige Male guten Sex, aber ich bleibe nur noch hier, weil wir einen Sohn haben. Na ja, und weil ich nix für Essen und Wohnen bezahlen muss... Aber lieben tu ich sie eigentlich nicht. Ich denk mal das weiß sie und es geht ihr nicht anders. Aber helfen kann sie mir nie im Leben. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Warum träume ich als von Kakarott... und dann noch so absurd? Im GR angekommen wärmte er sich erst mal mit ein paar Liegestützen und Sit- Ups auf. Dann stellte er die Schwerkraft auf 600 G und fing an zu trainieren. Hoffentlich lenkt mich das ein wenig ab...

Während dem Flug musste Son-Goku die ganze Zeit nachdenken. Warum war Chichi immer so mies drauf? Er machte doch nix falsches. Und warum hatte er sie überhaupt geheiratet? Ja gut, damals, beim großen Turnier war sie ja schon toll, aber als erst mal Son-Gohan auf der Welt war, hat sie sich völlig verändert. Liebt sie mich wirklich? Und liebe ich sie überhaupt? Ist das, was ich fühle, wirklich Liebe? Bis jetzt konnte ich ihr eigentlich immer vertrauen und zugehört hat sie mir auch, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein?!

Son-Goku musste seine Überlegungen erst mal bei Seite schieben. Er war inzwischen bei der CC angekommen und Bulma begrüßte ihn mit einer freundlichen Umarmung. „Hi Son Golu. Ich hab dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Warte, komm erst mal rein!"

Sie setzten sich in die Küche und Bulma bat Son-Goku ein paar Sandwich-Snacks an. Der Saiyajin bekam leuchtende Augen und kurz darauf hörte man auch schon seinen Magen knurren. „Oh Mann, ich hab ja ganz vergessen zu Hause was zu essen...mmhh...lecker..." Er brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er fast den ganzen Kühlschrank der Briefs aufgefuttert. Bulma guckte erst noch mal ungläubig, bevor sie dann kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und ein Gespräch mit Son-Goku anfing. „Sag mal, wie geht es eigentlich Chichi und Son-Gohan? Son-Goten ist ja sowieso immer hier." „Also Son-Gohan geht es wahrscheinlich gut. Der ist die meiste Zeit im Palast Gottes und trainiert mit Piccolo. Und Chichi..." Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und bekam einen Blick, den Bulma nicht deuten konnte. „Was ist denn mit ihr? Geht es ihr nicht gut? Oder ist irgendwas vorgefallen?" „Weißt du, in letzter Zeit meckert sie immer nur an mir rum. Also das hat sie ja schon früher gemacht, aber da ging es ja nur darum, dass ich Son-Gohan nicht immer mit zum Trainieren nehmen soll. Bei Son-Goten konnte ich ja nicht viel falsch machen, aber jetzt sind sie beide schon aus dem Alter raus, wo sich Chichi Sorgen machen muss und trotzdem hat sie immer was zum Nörgeln. Ich weiß nicht, was ich immer falsch mache..."

Bulma hatte aufmerksam zugehört und konnte sich alles genaustens vorstellen. „ Ich denke, ihr braucht mal eine Auszeit. Am besten bleibst du mal ein paar Tage hier bei uns. Ich fahr gleich zu Chichi und erklär ihr die Sache. Das wird schon wieder." Aber will ich das überhaupt? 

„ Ich bring dir auch deine Klamotten mit. Such dir gleich ein Zimmer aus. Du wirst sehen, ein wenig Abstand tut euch sicher gut." Sie lächelte Son-Goku an, doch der konnte nicht lächeln. „ Hey, hast du noch was auf dem Herzen?"

„ Also nein...doch... ich weiß nicht... ob ich Chichi... überhaupt liebe..." Jetzt war Bulma doch etwas verwundert. „ Oh, das ist wohl ein ernsteres Problem... also vergiss erst mal, was ich vorhin mit dem 'das wird schon wieder' gesagt habe. Das müssen wir ganz anders angehen. Du bist dir also nicht sicher, ob du Chichi liebst?! Okay, du bleibst auf jeden Fall noch hier, ich fahr gleich zu ihr und erzähle ihr, dass du eine Trainingswoche bei mir einlegen willst und wenn du dir über deine Gefühle klar geworden bist, kannst du je nach dem zurück, oder ich kann dich hier wohnen lassen, falls du das willst, okay?"

„...Okay..." „Gut, dann hoffe ich, es gefällt dir hier." Bulma stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „ Äh Bulma... danke für alles." „ Nicht der Rede wert. Dafür sind Freunde doch da." Wieder lächelte sie ihren Freund an und dieses Mal bekam sie ein Lächeln zurück. „Ach so. Weißt du zufällig, wo Vegeta ist? Ich wollte ein bisschen mit ihm trainieren." „ Ja, Vegeta dieser Idiot, der treibt sich wahrscheinlich wieder im GR rum. Weißt du, ich bin richtig froh, dass du hier bist. Dann werde ich vielleicht ein bisschen von dieser ewigen Streiterei abgelenkt..." „Ihr habt Streit?" „ Ja, also ich liebe ihn ja nicht und er mich auch nicht. Er wohnt ja nur wegen Trunks hier, na ja und weil er hier alles was er braucht umsonst bekommt. Aber er könnte sich doch wenigstens besser benehmen und nicht einfach jeden beleidigen und rumkommandieren wie er grad will. Das regt mich echt manchmal auf. Aber das sind nur Kleinigkeiten, sieh du erst mal zu, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Son-Goku wusste gar nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. Sie hatte Probleme mit Vegeta und trotzdem half sie ihm noch. Er stand auf, ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Danke Bulma, du bist echt die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann. Das mit Vegeta gibt sich bestimmt wieder. Wenn nicht helfe ich eben nach..." „ Ach Son-Goku. Ist doch klar, dass ich dir helfe, kleiner Bruder." Ein Zwinkern von Bulmas Seite und ein leises Lachen von Son-Goku und die Welt war für ein paar Minuten in Ordnung. Bis... „ Oh, was sehe ich denn da? Da haben sich wohl zwei gesucht und gefunden!" Vegeta stand, mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt, am Türrahmen gelehnt und spottete. "Es wundert mich sowieso, dass ihr nicht schon längst zusammen im Bett gelandet seid."

„Für wen hältst du dich überhaupt? Nur weil wir einen Sohn haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du über mich bestimmen kannst. Son-Goku und ich sind Freunde, und selbst wenn da mehr wäre, ginge es dich einen feuchten Scheißdreck an." „Pah, Freunde, wofür braucht man Freunde? Freunde sind ein Zeichen für Schwäche... Macht doch was ihr wollt." Damit verschwand er und ließ Son-Goku und Bulma in der Küche zurück.

„ Siehst du? Immer ist er so feindselig und sucht Streit." „Weißt du was ich glaube? Er braucht einfach auch einen guten Freund, kann aber nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Ich würde sagen er ist eifersüchtig darauf, dass wir befreundet sind und er kann nicht einfach zu dir kommen und deine Hilfe verlangen. Dafür ist er viel zu stolz." „ Wow, Son-Goku. Du könntest Psychologe werden. Das klingt alles so plausibel. Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe. Vielen Dank. Aber erst werde ich mal zu Chichi fahren.

Also wie gesagt, mach es dir hier gemütlich. Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du willst." Damit ging auch sie und Minuten später hörte Son-Goku, wie ein Gleiter gestartet wurde und sich immer weiter entfernte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Klärendes Gespräch

Son-Goku suchte sich ein Zimmer im zweiten Stock aus. Hier konnte er ungestört sein. Er legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Über sich und Chichi wollte er eigentlich noch nicht nachdenken, außerdem schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ganz wo anders rum. Als Vegeta da stand, hat mich so ein komisches Gefühl befallen. Was mag das wohl sein? Ob er am trainieren ist? Nachdem er so aufgekratzt aus der Küche verschwunden ist, war ihm bestimmt nicht nach fernsehen oder schlafen zumute. Also muss er trainieren sein, aber im GR ist er nicht... Son-Goku beschloss Vegeta aufzusuchen um seinen geplanten Trainingskampf zu verwirklichen. Er verließ die CC und flog Richtung Westen.

Nach einer Zeit spürte er die Aura von Vegeta und folgte ihr.

Vegeta trainierte auf einem hohen Berg und war gerade dabei andere Felsen zu pulverisieren, da bemerkte er Son-Goku. Was will der denn hier? Ich war gerade dabei, nicht mehr an diese Träume zu denken, da taucht dieser Baka auf...na ja , was soll's, machen wir halt einen Trainingskampf. Aber ob ich mich bei seinem Anblick überhaupt konzentrieren kann... Ach Quatsch. Natürlich kann ich. Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und Kakarott nur ein niederer Verräter!

„Hallo Vegeta. Du bist vorhin so schnell abgehauen. Was war denn los?"

Hehe, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir auf die Nase binde, dass ich gerne in deiner Umarmung gewesen wäre. Halt, was denk ich denn schon wieder?„Das geht dich gar nix an, Kakarott. Was willst du überhaupt hier?" „Ich wollte trainieren und im GR warst du nicht, da hab ich gedacht, ich such dich mal." „Aha, na ja, jetzt bist du eben hier, dann lass uns kämpfen!"

Kaum, dass er es gesagt hatte, kam er auch schon auf Son-Goku zu zugeflogen und holte zum Schlag aus. Son-Goku konnte ausweichen und wollte Vegeta mit einem Schlag mit dem Ellebogen treffen, doch der wich ebenfalls aus. Sie lieferten sich einen Kampf wie aus dem Bilderbuch, doch da Vegeta sich schon vorher etwas verausgabt hatte, wurde er für einen kurzen Augenblick unaufmerksam und bekam die Faust von Son-Goku voll in den Magen geschlagen. Vegeta saß zusammengekrümmt am Boden und atmete schwer. „Na, bist du schon fertig? Ich dachte, der Kampf würde länger dauern." Son-Goku stand breit grinsend vor Vegeta und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Doch anstatt Vegeta seine Hilfe annahm, schlug er dessen Hand weg und knurrte: „ Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Kakarott!" „ Hey, du hast nur verloren, weil du schon vorher trainiert hast. Also mach dir nix draus. Du brauchst ja nicht immer die stolze Nummer zu schieben, manchmal steht dir das überhaupt nicht..." Vegeta guckte Son-Goku verdutzt an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

Sonst ist er doch immer so naiv und alles und jetzt ist er die Coolness in Person... was soll das eigentlich heißen, mir steht das Stolze manchmal nicht? „ Na ja, es ist ja jetzt auch egal. Lass uns zurückfliegen. Ich bekomme schon wieder Hunger... ." Und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen laut.

Mit seiner typischen Geste mit der Hand hinter dem Kopf grinste er Vegeta an. Oh Mann, so sieht er echt schnuggelisch aus... Hääh? 'schnuggelisch'? Wo kommt DAS Wort denn her? Ich glaub jetzt dreh ich völlig am Rad.Er schüttelteden Kopf, um seine Gedanken loszuwerden, als er auch schon einen fragenden Blick von Son-Goku erntete. „Willst du denn nicht zurück fliegen?" „ Hää? Was willst du? Ach so. Doch, wir fliegen zurück, Kakarott." Damit sprang er auf und flog wieder in Richtung Osten zurück. Son-Goku erhob sich auch langsam in die Luft, flog aber nicht sofort los. Mann, Vegeta ist schon ein komischer Kauz... Muss immer seinen Stolz verteidigen. Aber irgendwie ist diese Seite an ihm auch... anziehend...Er erhöhte seinen Ki und flog Vegeta hinterher.

Bei der CC angekommen ging Son-Goku als erstes in die Küche und nahm sich alles mögliche, voller Vorfreude, aus dem Kühlschrank. Vegeta, der dem ganzen Schauspiel zuguckte, musste schmunzeln. Was er jedoch ganz schnell wieder ließ, als sich Son-Goku in seine Richtung drehte. „ Willst du nicht mitessen?" „ Ich kann essen, wann ich will. Außerdem würde mir bei deinem Anblick sowieso sofort der Appetit vergehen!" Mal wieder drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche. Kami, warum bin ich immer so unfreundlich zu ihm? Ich will das doch gar nicht, aber was ist mein Problem? Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal mit ihm reden?

Son-Goku saß währenddessen in der Küche und schaufelte sich haufenweise Reis, Fisch und anderes Zeug rein. Wenig später tauchte Bulma in der Küche auf. „ Na, Vegeta ist ja gar nicht hier. Ich dachte er würde mit dir essen. Hab ich mich wohl geirrt..." Der isch ebm weggegangen. Keine Ah..." Son-Goku schluckte sein Essen runter. „...nung, wo hin. Ich hab ihn ja gefragt, ob er nicht mitessen will, aber da ist er nur wieder wütend abgerauscht. Na ja, wer schon hat, der will nicht... oder wie war das noch mal?" Son-Goku hatte mal wieder sein typisch naives Gesicht aufgesetzt und Bulma musste sich zurückhalten, nicht einfach lauthals loszuprusten . Aber ein Schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Son-Goku war eben doch manchmal noch sehr naiv.

„ Na gut, kann mir ja auch eigentlich egal sein. Ich werde schon früh genug mit ihm reden können." „Ja, denk ich auch. Wie ist es eigentlich bei Chichi gelaufen?" „ Ach so, das hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Also erst hat sie nur rumgekeift, dass es ja klar war, dass dir dein Training wichtiger ist, als alles andere. Aber dann hab ich sie mal gefragt, ob sie nicht der Meinung ist, dass grad was bei euch schief läuft und stell dir vor, die hat sich dann ein wenig beruhigt und zugegeben, dass ich Recht habe. Jo und dann hab ich noch erwähnt, dass es dann wohl besser ist, wenn ihr ein bisschen Abstand haltet, hab deine Sachen geholt und hier bin ich jetzt. Also soweit ist alles im grünen Bereich. Und wie ich Son-Goten kenne, ist er sowieso die ganze Zeit bei Trunks, sodass du den auch mindestens einmal am Tag siehst."

„ Wow, danke Bulma, ich bin dir ne ganze Menge schuldig..." „ Ach Quatsch, du hast schon so oft die Welt gerettet, das kann man dir alles gar nicht wieder zurück geben." Die beiden Freunde lächelten sich noch mal an, ehe Bulma mit einem „ Ich geh jetzt mal Vegeta suchen, irgendwo muss er ja sein..." aus der Küche ging.

Vegeta lag in der Badewanne (1) und dachte nach. Er meint also, mir steht das Stolze manchmal nicht?! Pah, Kakarott hat überhaupt keinen Stolz. Er hat doch gar kein Recht so was zu sagen...seine eigene Meinung...vielleicht sollte ich meinen Stolz wirklich mal beiseite schieben... aber wie soll das gehen? Aaahhhrrr, verdammt. Ich werde noch mal verrückt. Warum fühle ich so? Ich... ich glaube...„ Vegeta, bist du hier?" Was will die denn hier? „Was willst du? Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe baden?" Bulma musste grinsen. Na das kann ja witzig werden. Ein aufgebrachter Saiyajin in der Badewanne und die Mutter seines Sohnes will ihn mit Psychologie vollbabbeln... na ja, auf in den Kampf!

Bulma öffnete die Badezimmertür , worauf ihr gleich die Seife entgegengeflogen kam, gefolgt von einem „Bleib draußen. Ich will nicht, dass du reinkommst!" „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Wir haben einen Sohn. Du willst mir ja wohl nicht weismachen, dass du dich schämst, wenn ich dich in Schaum eingehüllt sehe?!" Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Knurren.

Sie nahm sich den kleinen Hocker, der in der Ecke stand und setzte sich vor die Badewanne. „Was willst du ?", wiederholte Vegeta seine Frage. „Ich will mit dir reden, und ich gehe nicht, ehe du mir nicht gesagt hast, was los ist. Also unternimm erst gar keine Versuche mich loszuwerden." „Ich wüsste aber nicht, das es dich was angehen würde, wenn ich was hätte. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" „Okay, dann fang ich mal an zu erzählen. Seit Tagen bist du kaum was am Essen. Und das bei einem Saiyajin. Das kommt mir schon sehr merkwürdig vor." „Ich muss ja nicht immer so reinhauen wie... Ka..karott..."

Für Bruchteile einer Sekunde veränderte sich Vegetas Blick ins Abwesende, doch sofort hatte er wieder seine übliche Maske aufgelegt. Bulma war dieses Schauspiel nicht entgangen und ihre Gedanken kreisten immer um eine Vermutung. Ihr fiel wider ein, wie Vegeta manchmal im Schlaf sprach und meistens konnte sie ein 'Kakarott' daraus hören, was nicht gerade so klang, als ob er wütend auf Son-Goku wäre... „Das Nächste, was mir aufgefallen ist", sprach sie weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen, „Ist, dass du heute morgen so komisch reagiert hast, als Son-Goku mich umarmte. Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf ihn eifersüchtig bist, ich bin dir ja im Großen und Ganzen egal. Aber wieso hast du denn so reagiert? Ich hätte da ja eine Vermutung, aber..."

„Ach, was vermutest du denn, Weib? Du liegst sicherlich falsch!"

Vegeta sprang wütend auf, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und ging mit diesem um die Hüfte gewickelt zurück in sein Zimmer. „Mmhh, also doch...", murmelte die Blauhaarige. Als Bulma ebenfalls in Vegetas Zimmer stand, hatte sich dieser schon Boxershorts angezogen und wuschelte sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare durch. „ Also um genau zu sein, habe ich zwei Vermutungen. Fangen wir mit der ersten an. Am besten red ich net lang drum herum, sondern sag dir das gleich ins Gesicht: Du brauchst jemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst... einen Freund. Ich kann dir einer sein. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Und wenn du was auf der Seele hast, kannst du mir das auch sagen. „

Nach einem verächtlichem Schnauben von Vegetas Seite sprach sie weiter.

„Bitte, schieb deinen Stolz dann einfach mal beiseite und lass diese dämliche Maske fallen. Wenn du nämlich alles immer nur in dich hineinfrisst, wird's auch nicht besser. Verstanden? Ich kann dir helfen. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht!" „ So, das denkst du also? Ich soll DIR von meinen angeblichen Problemchen erzählen? Dass ich nicht lache. Geh doch... Kakarott...damit auf den Keks, der kann sich bestimmt endlos über sein Weib beschweren..."

„Stell dir vor, er hat mir schon von seinen Eheproblemen mit Chichi erzählt. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an ihm." „Pah, an IHM soll ich mir ein Beispiel nehmen? Kakarott zeigt Schwäche gegenüber einer Frau! Ich bin ein Prinz. Prinzen zeigen keine Schwäche!"

PATSCH!!! Vegeta hatte einen roten Handabdruck auf seiner Backe und schaute ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche. „Bist du jetzt wieder bei Verstand? Auf deinem Planeten magst du vielleicht ein Prinz gewesen sein, aber hier auf der Erde bist du es nicht. Also hör auf mit diesem blöden Geschwafel! Sieh es lieber mal so: Wenn Son-Goku mir von seinen Problemen erzählen kann, dann kannst du es schon lange. Lass dir das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich mach uns jetzt erst mal einen Tee und dann geht's weiter. Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Mit einem drohenden Blick verließ sie das Zimmer und begab sich Richtung Küche.

Sie hat mich tatsächlich geschlagen... dieses Weib hat sich echt nicht unter Kontrolle. Aber was hat sie gesagt? Kakarott hat Eheprobleme?! Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Eheprobleme... es wird ja auch mal langsam Zeit, dass er von dieser Pute loskommt. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wie er es so lange mit ihr aushalten konnte...

Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen auf sein Bett gelegt und schreckte hoch, als Bulma die Tür öffnete und sagte: „ Du bist ja ganz schön mit deinen Gedankenbeschäftigt. Hast du also meinen Rat befolgt und willst mit jetzt alles erzählen?" Vegeta schenkte ihr wieder einen eisigen Blick. Sie lässt nicht locker. Vielleicht kann sie mir wirklich... ach quatsch. Wie sollte sie mir helfen können, wo ich selbst noch nicht mal weiß, was mit mir los ist?!

„ Vergiss es, Weib." „Okay, dann halt anders. Mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen.

Als ich vor ungefähr einer Woche nachts noch mal aufgestanden bin, um ins Labor zu gehen, bin ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei gekommen. Und da hab ich auf einmal gehört, wie du 'Kakarott' gesagt hast. Wäre ja nix neues, wenn du davon träumst, Son-Goku zu besiegen, aber etwas war komisch daran. Du hast es nicht voller Kampfeslust oder Wut gesagt, sondern eher mit ...Leidenschaft... Na ja, und dann bin ich stehen geblieben und gewartet, ob du noch mal so was sagst und tatsächlich. Und ich schwör dir, ich hab mich nicht verhört. Ich wollte es ja am Anfang erst gar nicht glauben, aber als ich dann in der darauffolgenden Nacht wieder vor deinem Zimmer stand, und gehört habe, wie du ...sorry, wenn dir das jetzt peinlich ist...immer ... sehr geräuschvoll...geatmet hast... also, du kannst jetzt nicht sagen, dass nix wäre."

Bulma erkannte, dass Vegeta ein bisschen rosa um die Nase geworden war und schmunzelte. Für sie war der Fall klar.

Vegeta blickte mürrisch zur Seite. „ Du spionierst mir also nach?!" „Vegeta, ich bin nur noch mal gekommen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich mich getäuscht habe. Ehrlich, aber nun ja, ich habe mich anscheinend nicht getäuscht. Du träumst erotische Träume von..." „Sei still, ich warne dich, wenn du noch weitersprichst, dann..." „Was dann? Dann willst du mich schlagen? Umbringen? Oder sonst was? Das würde ich dir nicht raten." Vegeta knurrte die Frau neben sich bedrohlich an, legte sich hin und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während Bulma das Tablett mit der Teekanne und den Tassen, welches sie immer noch in den Händen hatte, auf das Nachtischchen neben Vegetas Bett stellte.

„ Mensch Vegeta, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich will doch nur, dass du wieder fröhlicher bist, soweit das bei dir möglich ist..."

Soll ich wirklich mit ihr darüber reden? Sie weiß ja schon von meinen Träumen, vielleicht kann sie mir ja sagen, was los ist... mmhh, na gut, ich kann ihr sowieso nicht mehr viel vormachen... „So, Kakarott hat also Eheprobleme?" Bulma, die jetzt doch verwundert war, dass der sture Saiyajin anfing zu reden, setzte sich zu diesem ans Bett, schenkte sich Tee ein und trank einen Schluck. „Mmhh, der Tee schmeckt mal wieder fabelhaft. Nimm dir auch einen Schluck, wenn du willst. (2) Ja, Son-Goku hat Eheprobleme. Chichi meckert wohl an allem herum, obwohl er nichts macht. Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um über Son-Gokus Eheprobleme zu reden, nicht war?!"

So, jetzt müsste er eigentlich reagieren, wenn ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig liege...„Ja...aber..." Mist, sie hat es wieder mal prima hinbekommen, mich lächerlich zu machen...„...damit hat es ja auch ein bisschen zu tun..." „Also ich sag das jetzt mal so: Du findest es gut, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dass Son-Goku nicht mehr richtig mit Chichi klarkommt?!" „Hrr...ja verdammt. Musst du das alles so genau feststellen?"

„ Ja, Vegeta, einer von uns muss doch mal die Fakten klar auf den Tisch legen! So und jetzt den Grund. Weißt du, warum dich das freut?" „ Mmhh..." „Also ja, oder nein?" „Ich weiß nicht, manchmal..." Vegeta bekam wieder diesen verträumten, abwesenden Blick. Oje, ich glaube, der meint es wirklich ernst... „ Manchmal, wenn du Son-Goku siehst, bekommst du so ein Kribbeln im Bauch und du bist aufgeregt. Dann machst du dir irgendwelche verbotenen Gedanken, die deinen ganzen Körper zum Verbrennen bringen. Und wenn er nicht in deiner Nähe ist, willst du unbedingt zu ihm, nur um zu wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

Vegeta zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Bulma hatte das mit so einer coolen Gelassenheit gesagt, dass er nur staunen konnte. Und vor allem hatte sie mit den meisten ihrer Punkte vollkommen Recht. Er bekam wirklich immer ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Aber definieren konnte er es nicht. „Ähm... ja, so in etwa. Aber das mit den verbotenen Gedanken ist mir noch nicht passiert." „Och, das kommt noch." „Wenn du meinst. Aber was bringt dir das alles jetzt? Mir hast du bis jetzt noch nicht viel geholfen."

Der letzte Satz klang wieder etwas ruppiger und verhöhnend, sodass Bulma mit den Augen rollte. Das war ja wieder klar. Nix kapieren und alles den anderen überlassen und die kalte Maske muss er auch wieder aufsetzen. Bloß keine Gefühle zeigen... „ Ich weiß jetzt, was mit dir los ist. Aber wenn ich dir das sage, wiedersprichst du mir sowieso wieder und willst mir nicht glauben. Ich denke, du wirst bald selbst dahinter kommen."

Damit nahm sie das Tablett mit dem Tee und ließ den verdutzt dreinschauenden Vegeta zurück in seinem Zimmer. Draußen lehnte sie sich noch mal kurz an die Wand und schmunzelte. Das ich das noch mal erleben darf. Vegeta verliebt sich in seinen Erzfeind... Da kommen noch harte Zeiten auf uns zu...Ihren Gedanken nachschweifend, wie Chichi wohl reagieren würde, ging sie in die Küche.

Vegeta lag in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Bett und dachte ebenfalls nach.

Dieses blöde Weib. Erst zwingt sie mich förmlich dazu, Sachen zu sagen, die ich nie im Leben sagen würde und dann, nachdem sie eine „psychologische Auswertung" gemacht hat, will sie mir nicht mal erklären, was sie rausgefunden hat. 'Ich denke, du wirst bald selber dahinter kommen...', pah... aber vielleicht bringt es ja was, einfach noch zu warten...genau, ich warte einfach noch ein paar tage ab. Dann drehte er sich um und fiel wenige Minuten später in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

(1) bitte mal vorstellen: Vegeta in der Badewanne...schwitz da will man sich doch sofort die Kleider vom Leib reißen und zu ihm in die Wanne steigen...

(2) okay, Vegeta mit ner Tasse Tee in der Hand... das is doch so was von ooc... das müsste mal jemand malen, wäre bestimmt ein Bild für die Götter lol


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Das Eingeständnis und erste zaghafte Versuche

Son-Goku wachte schon früh am Morgen des Sonntags auf. An schlafen war nicht mehr zu denken, dafür war er schon zu wach und trainieren wollte er auch noch nicht, schließlich konnte man seinem Körper auch mal etwas Entspannung gönnen. So ging er erst mal gähnend in das Bad seines Zimmers und stieg in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seine harten Muskeln, wodurch sie sich lockerten und die Haut sich darüber entspannen und das Wasser in sich aufnehmen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was Vegeta in der letzten Zeit hatte. Ob Bulma schon mit ihm geredet hat? Als er bei unserem Kampf so in Gedanken war und einen verträumten Blick hatte, wusste ich gar nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Es ist zwar ungewohnt ihn so zu sehen, aber nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, er sieht dann irgendwie so

... verletzlich aus. Ich muss unbedingt mal mit Bulma reden...

Son-Goku beeilte sich mit der Dusche und zog, nachdem er fertig war, eines seiner dunkelblauen T-Shirts und die rote Hose seines Kampfanzuges an. Dann ging er einfach der Nase nach in die Küche. Zu seiner Verblüffung saß dort Vegeta am Tisch und biss gerade von einem großen Sandwich ab, als er Son-Goku im Türrahmen stehen sah und sich an dem Stück verschluckte.

Son-Goku, Hilfsbereitschaft in Person, ging natürlich schnell zu Vegeta und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Durch diese unerwartete Berührung von Son-Goku war Vegeta dabei, fast zu ersticken und durch seinen Körper rasten unendliche kleine Stromschläge. Dann, durch einen etwas kräftigeren Schlag von Son-Goku, befreite sich das verhängnisvolle Stückchen Toast aus Vegetas Rachen und flog aus dem Mund des hustenden Saiyajin.

„Mensch Vegeta, was machst du denn? Gegen starke Gegner kommst du locker an, aber an deinem Frühstück würdest du ersticken. Wäre ich nicht gekommen..." Ha, dann wäre mir das gar nicht passiert, Baka! „Verlangst du jetzt ein Dankeschön? Darauf kannst du lange warten. Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass du mir helfen sollst?" „ Ich dachte doch nur..." „ Ach, mach doch was du willst, Kakarott. Mir ist der Appetit sowieso vergangen!" „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage: Weißt du wo Bulma ist?" „ Ja, zufälliger Weise habe ich das mitbekommen, die ist einkaufen gefahren." Dann drehte er sich auch schon um und verließ die Küche

Oh Mann, musste Kakarott genau da reinkommen, wo ich mit vorgestellt habe wie er wohl nackt aussieht?! Und was war das für ein Gefühl, als er mich am Rücken berührt hat? Hab ich mir das nur einbebildet, oder hat er kurz gezögert? Kakarott war mit so nahe, aber nicht so, wie im Kampf...anders, irgendwie viel angenehmer... nein, das ist doch alles Humbug.Kopfschüttelnd, als wollte er die Gedanken wie eine lästige Fliege vertreiben, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. Trainieren konnte er auch noch später.

Was war das denn eben? Vegeta, hatte so einen verschrockenen, aber auch irgendwie peinlich berührten Blick drauf, als ich reinkam...mmhh... vielleicht kann mir Bulma das erklären...

Dann ging er mit einem großen Teller Frühstück aller Art beladen nach draußen, setzte sich unter einen Baum und verschlang sein Essen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Son-Goku war schon lange mit Essen fertig und schlief vollgefressen unter dem Baum, kam Bulma mit vier großen Taschen unter den Armen an Son-Goku vorbei

Oje, was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er das mit Vegeta wüsste... er ist doch so naiv, er würde das gar nicht verstehen... warum liegt der eigentlich hier draußen?** „**Hallo Bulma. Da bist du ja wieder." Bulma erschreckte sich leicht, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Son-Goku so schnell wach wird.

„Hast du schon auf mich gewartet?" „ Ja, ich wollte mit dir reden." „Ähm, ja, dann gehen wir am besten rein. Ich muss aber erst noch die Sachen hier wegräumen. Du kannst ja so lange im Wohnzimmer warten. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Er zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tüten, worauf Bulma lächelte. „ Ne ne, klappt schon." „Okay."

Sie gingen ins Haus, Bulma ging weiter den Flur entlang, während Son-Goku abbog und sich im Wohnzimmer auf eines der extragroßen, extraweichen Sofas niederließ. Kurze Zeit später kam Bulma auch schon wieder und setzte sich neben Son-Goku. „ So, was wolltest du denn mit mir bereden?" „Ähm, also..." Son-Gokus Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rosa- Ton an und er kratzte sich wieder am Hinterkopf. „... ich wollte fragen, ob du weißt, was mit Vegeta los ist. Entweder ist er total sauer und haut ab, oder er ist die ganze Zeit verträumt und abwesend. Das ist überhaupt nicht typisch für ihn. Weißt du, was los ist?" „Weißt du Son-Goku, Vegeta, ich nenn es mal so, lernt gerade eine völlig neue Seite in sich kennen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich noch früh genug herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist."

Bulma erntete einen sehr verwirrten Blick seitens Son-Gokus. Der schüttelte den Kopf und startete einen Themenwechsel. „Ähm, da wäre noch was...also...ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dir darüber reden kann..." „ Hey, klar kannst du das. Egal, was es ist." „Und wenn es... um...Vegeta geht?"

„ Wir haben doch grade über Vegeta geredet." Jetzt war es Bulma, die ein wenig verdutzt schaute. Was sollte das nun wieder werden? „ Ja, was mit ihm ist... aber ich hab da ja auch so ein... Problem" „ Ach so?! Ja, dann leg mal los. Egal, was es jetzt ist." „Mmhh... , na gut. Also manchmal... wenn Vegeta dann so verträumt guckt...aber nicht nur dann..." „Son-Goku, heute noch?" „...ich finde Vegeta manchmal...richtig... süß... und... sexy... ." Das Rosa auf seinen Wangen wurde zu einem Tomatenrot. „ Aber so etwas darf ich gar nicht denken. Wenn er das wüsste..." Der würde sich wahrscheinlich freuen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde...

„ Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, was du denken darfst und was nicht. Du darfst auch so über Vegeta denken. Keine Angst. Außerdem könnte bald alles anders kommen, als du dir vorstellst. Also schäm dich nicht, wenn du so was denkst. Das is völlig normal. Glaub mir. Vegeta geht es fast so wie dir... aber mehr darf ich nicht verraten. So, ich muss jetzt noch mal ins Labor. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag." Bulma erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„ Hey, was heißt das denn, Vegeta geht es fast so wie mir?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr, da Bulma schon weg war.

Was meinte sie denn damit?Grübelnd ging Son-Goku in den GR und wärmte sich auf. Dann begann er auch schon erste Trainingsübungen bei 700 G zu absolvieren.

Zur selben Zeit befand sich Vegeta in seinem Zimmer und zog seinen blauen Kampfanzug aus. An seiner Stelle kam ein schwarzes Achselshirt und ebenfalls schwarze Shorts, schließlich konnte man sich ja auch den Temperaturen entsprechend kleiden. Dabei dachte Vegeta noch mal über den gestrigen Tag nach. Er hatte Bulma tatsächlich von seinem kleinen Problemchen erzählt... Ich wollte zwar noch ein paar Tage warten, aber das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich will ihn sehen... Kakarott...vielleicht hat Bulma mir wirklich geholfen... nachdem sie gesagt hat, wie ich mich fühlen könnte, wenn ich Kakarott sehe, scheint sie echt bescheid zu wissen. Aber ich geh nicht zu ihr um sie zu fragen. Wäre ja noch schöner... . Am besten geh ich trainieren. Es sind ja auch schon 11:00 Uhr!

Damit stand er auf und sein Weg führte ihn erst noch mal in die Küche, denn er verspürte doch noch so ein kleines Hungergefühl. Dort schnappte er sich einen Apfel und keine 5 Sekunden später war dieser auch schon verschlungen. Dann setzte er seinen Weg zum GR fort und schon im Flur spürte er die gewaltige Kraft des anderen Saiyajin und ohne, dass er es bemerkte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Mit seinem üblichen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck klopfte er an eines der Fenster und wartete, bis Son-Goku die Schwerkraft runter gedreht hatte. „ Kakarott, ICH trainiere hier. Frag mich nächstes Mal gefälligst um Erlaubnis." , kam es auch gleich von Vegeta geknurrt.

„Ähm, ja, okay. Darf ich denn jetzt hier weiter trainieren?" „Du hast ja sowieso schon angefangen. Dann trainier halt weiter. Hauptsache du störst mich nicht!" Er findet es bestimmt nicht so schlimm, wenn ich hier bin, wie er jetzt tut. Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder kämpfen...

„ Hey Vegeta, wie wär's mit einem Kampf?" „Dieses Mal verlierst du sowieso, Kakarott!" Vegeta beendete seine Aufwärmübungen und stellte sich in Angriffsstellung. Son-Goku machte das gleiche und schon stürzten sie aufeinander zu.

Es begann ein Duell aus schnellen Hieben und Schlägen, die ihr Ziel immer nur knapp verfehlten. Nachdem es eine ganze Weile so gegangen war, machten die beiden Saiyajins eine Pause und standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber. Vegeta beobachtete, wie sich langsam ein Schweißtropfen an Son-Gokus Hals nach unten bahnte. Er war an Son-Gokus Brust angekommen , an der nur noch ein halb zerfetzter Kampfanzug hing, und floss regelrecht in einem Parcours um die halben Kleidungsteile, bis er dann durch die normale Schwerkraft bedingt in Son-Gokus Gürtel aufgesogen wurde.

Vegeta musste schlucken. Wo wäre der Tropfen wohl hingegangen, wenn die Hose und der Gürtel nicht da gewesen wären? Bei dem Gedanken, Kakarott ohne Hose, wurde ihm plötzlich so heiß und unbemerkt wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe ins rötliche.

Oh Mann, warum wirkt Kakarott so anziehend auf mich? Er sieht wirklich so... sexy... aus. Ich würde gerne mal seinen Hintern anfassen. Ob er wohl so knackig ist, wie ich denke? Halt! Was ist denn jetzt los? Wie kann ich nur so was denken? Das ist... wie Bulma gesagt hat...aber...was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich fange an, obszöne Gedanken zu haben, habe jedes Mal ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich ihn sehe und denke die ganze Zeit an ihn... Hab ich mich vielleicht... Nein! Niemals! Ich kann mich nicht in Kakarott..., wieder musste Vegeta schlucken, ... verliebt... haben... Nein, das geht gar nicht, er ist mein größter Rivale. Ich will ihn besiegen und nicht mit ihm rumknutschen. Aber...

„ Vegeta, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so komisch aus..." ... aber irgendwie auch verdammt süß... Er ist rot geworden. Was er wohl gedacht hat?

„ Sollen wir lieber aufhören?" „Ach, halt doch dein Mund, Kakarott. Was verstehst du denn schon?"

„Okay Vegeta. Ich geh schon. Komm erst mal wieder runter von deinem Trip, oder was auch immer in dir vorgeht. Ich kann warten. Wenn du wieder kämpfen willst, findest du mich bei dem Fluss in der Nähe von Chichis Haus. Bis dann." Damit verschwand er per Momentaner Teleportation und ließ Vegeta allein im GR zurück.

Verdammt, wieso war ich schon wieder so gemein? Ich muss mich doch irgendwie unter Kontrolle bekommen..

Total durcheinander ging er Duschen. Das heiße Wasser ließ ihn mal wieder richtig durchatmen. Und die ätherischen Düfte, die Dank Bulmas genialer Erfindung freigesetzt wurden, beruhigten seine Nerven auf wundersame Weise.

Wie automatisch wanderte seine Hand an seinem Körper entlang nach unten und umfasste seine Männlichkeit. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich an der gefliesten Wand ab, seinen Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt und das Wasser lief über sein Gesicht. Er bewegte seine Hand an seinem Schaft langsam nach vorne zur Spitze und stimulierte diese dann, leise keuchte er auf. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch darum, wie der andere Saiyajin dabei war, ihm einen zu blasen. Als er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, wurde sein Stöhnen immer lauter, bis er sich mit einem lauten Schrei in seiner Hand ergoss. Oh nein, ich habe mich gerade wirklich selbstbefriedigt, und dabei an Kakarott gedacht. Bin ich völlig verrückt geworden? Dieser Gedanke, er war so ... real... als könnte es Wirklichkeit werden. Aber das wird sicher nie passieren... Etwas außer Atem spülte er die letzten Reste seiner Befriedigung weg und wusch sich noch schnell, eher er wieder frische Shorts und ein Achselshirt anzog. Ich muss sehen, was er macht. Ich will ihn sehen, in seiner Nähe sein...

Vegeta öffnete das Fenster und flog raus, dann ortete er Son-Gokus Aura und flog in diese Richtung. Vorsichtshalber unterdrückte er seine eigene.

Als er dann ganz in der Nähe des anderen war, suchte er sich ein Versteck, um ihn erst mal beobachten zu können. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er ein Stück Wald, das ihm die perfekte Sicht auf den anderen Saiyajin bot.

Dieser tauchte gerade mit einem großen Fisch auf, den er dann geradewegs an Land beförderte.

Dann kam Son-Goku selbst auch ans Ufer zurück, wo er den Fisch auf einen, schon bereit gelegten, Stock aufspießte. Auch das Feuer, über dem der Fisch grillen sollte, war schon vorbereitet, sodass sich Son-Goku entspannt neben sein Mittagessen legen und das Warten mit schlafen vertreiben konnte.

Vegeta beobachtete den anderen genau und dann fiel ihm das Glitzern an Son-Goku auf, das von den, in den Wassertröpfchen reflektierenden Sonnenstrahlen auf dessen Haut herführte. Dann wanderte sein Blick an dem Schlafenden runter und er musste schlucken.

Dadurch, dass die Shorts von Son-Goku noch nass waren, klebten sie an dessen Haut und man konnte die Größe seiner Männlichkeit erahnen.

Schnelles Herzklopfen machte sich in Vegetas Brust breit und auch sein Gehirn trug Folgen dieses Anblicks von sich. Er war auf einmal eingehüllt in eine Wolke der Lust und des Verlangens.

Seine Hand war augenblicklich auf seiner eigenen Männlichkeit und fing an, leicht darüber zu streicheln. Doch seine Innere Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Verdammt, was tu ich hier? Dieser Baka ist an allem schuld. Warum ist er auch so unverschämt ...sexy und ... schön... ach shit.

Er wird nie so fühlen und denken wie ich... Ich sollte aufhören, wie ein liebestoller Teenager zu denken. Ich bin doch nicht abhängig von diesem Verräter! Ich würde nur gerne mal... seine Lippen spüren... ihn stöhnen hören... einmal... nur ein einziges Mal. Aber wenn ich jetzt meinen Gefühlen nachgehe, kann ich alles kaputt machen... sind das überhaupt Gefühle?...Liebe?... oder nur Verlangen?... Ach Scheiß drauf. Ich geh jetzt zu ihm hin, dann werde ich ja sehen, wie er reagiert...

Vegeta unterdrückte nicht länger seiner Aura und verließ sein Versteck. Son-Goku, der gar nicht geschlafen hatte, so wie es aus Vegeta Sicht ausgesehen hatte, bemerkte die Aura des anderen, stand auf und drehte sich um.

Wo kommt Vegeta denn her? Will er jetzt doch noch kämpfen?

„Hallo Vegeta. Geht's dir wieder besser? Dann können wir ja kämpfen. Oder warum bist du hier?" „ Ja, ein Kampf, das wird wirklich ein Kampf...", murmelte Vegeta und näherte sich dem Größeren bis er direkt vor ihm stand. „Hey, was machst du denn? Ich dachte wir...", doch weiter kam Son-Goku nicht. Vegeta hatte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen gestellt und nur ganz leicht berührten seinen Lippen die von Son-Goku. Sein Herz raste wie wild, als er merkte, dass Son-Goku stockte und Angst machte sich in ihm breit, der andere würde es nicht erwidern. Doch dann spürte Vegeta, wie die abwehrende Haltung Son-Gokus wich und er wurde mutiger. Er presste seine Lippen etwas stärker an die des anderen und seine Hände wanderten langsam an Son-Gokus nackter Brust entlang, bis sie den Bund an dessen Boxershorts erreichten. Son-Goku konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, doch gerade das holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit und er schlug die Augen auf, die vorher durch die steigende Lust automatisch geschlossen wurden.

Gerade wollte Vegeta seine Zunge mit ins Spiel bringen, als sein Gegenüber einen Schritt zurück trat und ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite verpasste, sodass er in dem danebenliegenden Fluss landete. „Was sollte das? Los, verschwinde!" In Vegetas Augen waren Panik und Enttäuschung zu lesen und mit einer kurzen Aufladung seines Kis flog er in eine unbestimmte Richtung davon.

Son-Goku stand noch eine ganze Weile so da. Überrumpelt von seinen Gefühlen und den jüngsten Geschehnissen. Wieso hat Vegeta mich geküsst? Ist er deswegen immer so verträumt? Und warum habe ich ihn so brutal von mir gestoßen? Was wird er jetzt wohl denken?Son-Goku fuhr mit seinem Finger über seine Lippen und spürte noch die Wärme, die von Vegetas Lippen ausgegangen ist. Es hat mir gefallen. Es war ein so neues Gefühl. Neu und schön. Sehr schön... Für einen Moment dachte ich, die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben... wenn es bei ihm auch so war? Und dann hab ich ihn so abrupt weggestoßen... Ich muss ihn finden!

Son-Goku powerte sich auf und flog in die gleiche Richtung wie der andere. Doch seine Suche war erfolglos. Vegeta hatte natürlich seine Aura gelöscht und war unauffindbar. So flog Son-Goku kurzerhand zurück zur Capsule Corp.

Vegeta lag auf einem hohen Felsen einer einsamen, verlassenen Wüste. Komischerweise war er nicht wie sonst in Wutausbrüche gefallen, sondern fühlte sich völlig gelassen. Er hatte nicht viele Hoffnungen gehabt, aber er hatte welche. Und jetzt war alles zerbrochen. Er hatte nicht nur seine Hoffnungen und Träume verloren. Nein. Auch sein Stolz war mehr als nur sehr stark angeknackst. Aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach wieder zurück fliegen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl? Kakarott umbringen? Nein, er hatte sich verändert, er war nicht mehr der Vegeta von früher, der einfach andere umbringt wie es ihm grad passt. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, lieber in die Hölle zu gehen, als Kakarott nie wieder zu sehen. Ja, er wollte und konnte nicht ohne Kakarott leben. Und das würde er ihm auch zeigen. Nie würde er einen Kampf einfach aufgeben... Doch über den weiteren Verlauf seines Lebens wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Er hat unglaublich geschmeidige Haut, und seine Lippen, so wunderschön weich. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht...es hat ihm gefallen, ich hab's ganz genau gespürt. Er hat gekeucht... aber ich will mehr, nicht nur ein Keuchen...

Kurze Zeit später fiel sein Kopf sanft auf die Seite und er schlief friedlich ein.

„Bulma, hast du Vegeta gesehen?" „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er hin ist. Ich dachte ihr trainiert mal wieder?!" „...Mh..." „ Ist was passiert?" „Könnte man so sagen." „Willst du es mir erzählen?" „Mh... ich weiß nicht..." „Okay, wenn du reden willst, komm zu mir. Ach so: Egal wo Vegeta ist, ihm wird schon nix zustoßen, falls du dir darüber Gedanken machst." „ Ja, ihm nicht, aber wer weiß, was er alles anstellt..." Den letzten Satz sagte Son-Goku ganz leise und eher zu sich selbst. Dann ging er auf sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Er dachte noch mal über das Vergangene nach.

Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ich ihn nicht von mir gestoßen hätte? Seine Hand...an meiner Hose...

Unwillkürlich musste Son-Goku aufkeuchen.

Wie von alleine wanderte seine rechte Hand in seine Boxershorts und umfasste seine schon harte Männlichkeit. Zuerst fuhr er nur leicht über seine Spitze, dann verstärkte er den Druck und fuhr an seinem Glied hoch und runter. Er stellte sich vor, Vegeta würde Hand an ihm anlegen und bekam ein aufregendes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er die warme Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand und laut keuchend erholte er sich von seinem Orgasmus.

Oh Vegeta, was ist nur passiert... Keine 5 Minuten schlief dann auch der zweite der letzten Saiyajins ein, allerdings mit gemischten Gefühlen...

Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne kitzelten den schlafenden Prinzen, versuchten ihn zu wecken indem sie ihn neckten und einfach nicht in Ruhe ließen, bis er schließlich aufgab und langsam die Augen öffnete.

Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Was mach ich hier? Oh nein, jetzt fällt mir alles wieder ein... Ich habe ihn tatsächlich geküsst... und er hat mich weggestoßen... aber ich muss sagen, ich hab ziemlich gut geschlafen. Ich habe mal nicht diesen Traum gehabt... aber wieso sollte ich auch so etwas träumen, wo es doch schon passiert ist?! Am besten geh ich ihm erst mal aus dem Weg...wenn er überhaupt noch in der CC wohnt...

Er stand auf und begab sich in die Lüfte. Zuerst einmal wollte er zurückfliegen und um an etwas anderes zu denken, würde er in den GR gehen. Plötzlich wurde er durch ein Magenknurren unterbrochen.

Oh, also als erstes werde ich wohl was essen müssen, sonst kipp ich um.

Dann flog er auch schon los.

Son-Goku saß bereits in der Küche und schlang ein „Saiyajin- Frühstück" runter, als plötzlich völlig unerwartet Vegeta in der Tür stand. Erst gab es etwas verwirrte Blicke, doch dann schaute Vegeta nur noch wütend und schnaubte auf, dann drehte er sich auch schon um und ging. Son-Goku wollte was sagen, doch das war mit dem vollen Mund nicht gerade einfach und bevor er runtergeschluckt hatte, war Vegeta auch schon verschwunden.

Oh Mann, dann esse ich halt erst später was. Mein Plan hat ja schon gut angefangen... Na ja, geh ich halt erst trainieren...

Fünf Minuten später war Vegeta sich auch schon im GR am aufwärmen. Doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Verrücktes Hin und Her

„Kakarott! Was willst du? Lass mich in Ruhe!!"

Dass Vegeta jetzt so bösartig knurrte, hatte Son-Goku nicht mit eingeplant, doch er versuchte locker zu bleiben. „ Vegeta, ich muss mit dir ...reden..."

„ Ach, auf einmal? Gestern sah das noch ganz anders aus!" „... Vegeta..."

Son-Goku ging langsam auf den anderen zu, Vegeta ging immer einen Schritt weiter zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. „Kakarott. Was hast du vor? Ich warne dich!" Kurz zögerte der große noch, doch dann nahm er seinen Finger und hob damit Vegetas Kinn ein wenig an, sodass auch sein Gesicht weiter nach oben zeigte. „Kakarott..." , kam jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern von Vegeta, bevor sich Son-Gokus Lippen sanft auf die Vegetas legten. Der machte leichte Versuche sich zu befreien, doch so richtig wollte er es doch nicht. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Dann, ganz vorsichtig, öffnete Son-Goku seinen Mund, fuhr vorsichtig mit der Zunge über Vegetas Lippen und bat somit um Einlass.

Dieser öffnete seine Lippen bereitwillig und wartete schon begierig darauf, diese neue Gefühl kennen zu lernen. Und schon berührten sich ihre Zungen und in beider Körper machte sich ein Kribbeln breit, was mit Stromschlägen zu vergleichen war. Nach kurzer Zeit fochten ihre Zungen schon ein wildes Duell über die Oberhand aus.

Son-Goku wollte wieder die Initiative ergreifen und beendete den Zungenkuss um mit sanften Küssen von Vegetas Mundwinkel über dessen Wangenknochen zum Hals zu wandern.

Seine linke Hand stützte sich an der Wand links von Vegeta ab und seine rechte Hand fuhr an Vegetas fester Brust entlang nach unten. Kurz bevor er an dessen schon steifer Männlichkeit angelangt war, hielt er abrupt inne. Sein Mund verschloss wieder den das anderen, seine Hände legten sich auf die Vegetas Schultern , drückten ihn somit noch mehr an die Wand.

Vegeta war schon ziemlich am keuchen, und dazu kam, dass er so überrumpelt von den Taten des anderen war. Und als sich dann noch Kakarotts Bein zwischen seine Beine drängte, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen in Son-Gokus Mund nicht zurückhalten. Mit seinem Oberschenkel reib Son-Goku nun leicht an Vegetas Männlichkeit und schon fing Vegeta an, schneller zu keuchen und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Automatisch drückte sich seine Hüfte nach vorne. Son-Goku jedoch drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück an die Wand. Dann löste er sich von dem Kuss und ging einen Schritt zurück. Ebenso wie Vegeta, war auch er etwas aus der Puste, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nicht Verlangen oder Lust, nein, sie waren von Traurigkeit getrübt. „ Vegeta, schlag mich. Dann sind wir quitt."

Augenblicklich erwachte Vegeta aus seinem Traum der Lust und auch Liebe. Die Worte des anderen waren schlimmer, als damals der Schlag nach dem Kuss. Bei der heutigen Aktion hatte er wieder Hoffnungen bekommen, Kakarott würde vielleicht doch anders fühlen, doch jetzt... „ So ist das also..." Und kaum einen Wimpernschlag später hatte Son-Goku die Faust von Vegeta im Magen. Son-Goku krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er warf noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Vegeta, ehe er mit der momentanen Teleportation verschwand.

Jetzt konnte sich der Prinz nicht mehr zurückhalten, ließ seinen verletzten Gefühlen freien Lauf. Seine Wut und Enttäuschung wurde so groß, dass er seine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wurde zum Super- Saiyajin und der gewaltigen Energie, die freigesetzt wurde, konnte der GR nicht mehr standhalten. Wie in Zeitlupe und doch schnell wie die Lichtgeschwindigkeit explodierte der GR und eine riesige Rauchwolke stand über einem Haufen Schutt, unter dem ein Saiyajin begraben war.

Von dem lauten Grollen alarmiert, kamen nun die vier Familienmitglieder der Briefs, sowie Son-Goten angelaufen, um zu schauen, was passiert war.

Bulma erkannte sofort, dass es nur ein Saiyajin schaffen konnte, ihren GR so zu schrotten und nachdem der meiste Rauch verschwunden war, lief sie auf den Schutthaufen zu und suchte nach Vegeta oder Son-Goku, vielleicht auch beide. Doch sie konnte die Suche sofort wieder einstellen, da Vegeta sich schnell von den Resten des GR' s befreit hatte und mit zahlreichen Aufschürfungen und Verbrennungen laJngsam aufstand.

„Vegeta, geht's dir gut? Was ist passiert?" „ Lass mich! Hättest du nicht damit angefangen, mit mir reden zu wollen, wäre das ganze nicht passiert!"

Natürlich brauchte Vegeta jetzt einen Sündenbock, doch er wusste ebenso genau, dass Bulma keine Schuld traf. Seelisch niedergeschlagen Pinguinperlich angeschlagen verschwand er im großen Gebäude der CC und ließ eine ratlose Familie Briefs zurück. Auch Trunks und Son-Goten hatten dem ganzen Schauspiel von Vegeta zugeschaut und wurden nun doch neugierig, was es auf sich hatte, mit Vegeta und irgendwelchen Problemen.

„Du, Trunks, ich glaube du solltest mal mit deiner Mutter reden. Ich geh wieder ins Zimmer zurück, okay?! Wir sehn uns..." Dann ging er und zwinkerte Trunks noch bedeutungsvoll zu. Trunks wusste, was der andere meinte und lächelte. Bevor die Explosion passiert war, waren sie gerade dabei sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch endlich hatte sich Trunks eingestanden, dass er Son-Goten liebt. Und als sie gerade dabei waren, erste Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, wurden sie gestört, aber Trunks, wusste, dass das nicht der letzte Kuss war...

„ Mutter, ich glaube, wir müssen mal reden..." Bulma, die bis dato noch Vegeta hinterher geschaut hat, drehte sich nun ihrem Sohn zu und guckte ihn fragend an. „ Wieso müssen wir reden? Worüber denn?" „ Zum Beispiel darüber, wie sich Vater die letzte Zeit immer verhalten hat." „Mmhh... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf... na gut, wir können es ja mal versuchen...am besten gehen wir rein..." Sie gingen ins Labor, da Bulma auch gleich noch eine Kapsel mit einem neuen GR raussuchen wollte.

„ Und, was ist mit ihm los? Sag schon, ich werde dann mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden." „ Also weißt du, Trunks, das ist ziemlich kompliziert..." „ Mutter, ich bin schon 18. Ich versteh schon einiges. Immerhin bin ich der Sohn der intelligentesten Frau Japans." Jetzt musste Bulma doch lachen. „Okay, okay, also, wie fang ich denn an? Ach , am besten ganz direkt. Also dein Vater, Prinz vom Planeten Vegeta, stolzer Krieger..." „Mutter... mach hinne."

„Also... er ist in Son-Goku verliebt..." „Oh weia... na dann ist das ja kein Wunder... ich war auch erstratlos..." „Wobei warst du denn ratlos?" „ Ähm... also... Son-Goten und ich sind seit kurzem ein Paar..." Trunks Gesichtfarbe änderte sich augenblicklich vom Normalen in Schamrote. „ Du... und Son-Goten... wow, na kein wunder. Das liegt wohl in den Genen... weißt du was? Am besten redest du mal mit deinem Vater, ich weiß noch nicht mal, was vorgefallen ist..." „ Okay, ich versuche es mal. Er ist bestimmt in seinem Zimmer, oder?" „Ja, versuch es mal dort." „Okay, und danke, dass du das alles so locker nimmst." Gefolgt war ein Umarmen von Mutter und Sohn.

Trunks verließ das Labor mit gemischten Gefühlen. Wie wird Vater wohl darauf reagieren, wenn ich ihm von mir und Son-Goten erzähle? Hoffentlich erzählt er mir, was vorgefallen ist..**. ** Kurze Zeit später war er auch schon vor Vegetas Zimmer angelangt und klopfte. „Verschwinde!" „Vater, ich muss mit dir reden." „ Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden. Wahrscheinlich hat dich wieder dieses Weib geschickt..." „Nein Vater, Mutter hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich muss dir was wichtiges erzählen. Wirklich. Darf ich jetzt reinkommen? Es ist nicht gerade ermutigend, gegen eine geschlossene Tür zu reden."

Von drinnen kam nur ein verhöhnendes Lachen. „Was hat du mir denn schon wichtiges zu sagen?"

Trunks wäre am liebsten wieder weggegangen, schließlich konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein, was in seinem Vater vorging. Der war ja immer schlecht drauf. Doch eine Tatsache schweißte sie eben doch zusammen und deshalb öffnete er einfach Vegetas Zimmertür und trat ein.

Vegeta lag auf seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf in Richtung Wand gelegt, als Trunks einfach die Tür geöffnet hatte, drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute nun seinem Sohn ins Gesicht. „Was willst du? Ich habe nix zu bereden."

„Aber ich. Und bevor du mir wieder ins Wort fällst: Ich bin verliebt."

Vegeta wurde doch wieder ein wenig rot im Gesicht, auf solche Gespräche war er nicht gefasst. "Ähm, ja, schön. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ich sie nicht kenne" „ Äähm, kennen tust du die Person. Es ist nur...ich liebe kein... Mädchen. Ich liebe Son-Goten." Für einige Minuten wusste Vegeta nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er liebt Kakarotts Sohn? Was... wieso... wie..**. **

„ Vater, ist alles in Ordnung? Wenn du es so schrecklich findest, tut es mir Leid, aber ich wollte es nicht länger für mich behalten. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du sauer wärst, oder so..." „Nein , nein, ich bin nicht sauer." Vegeta war wieder so verträumt, dass Trunks nicht anders konnte. „ Vater, was ist mit dir und Son-Goku? Ich weiß, dass da was ist, du brauchst nichts zu leugnen. Was ist vorgefallen? Mir kannst du es sagen."

Vegeta schaute nun etwas undurchschaubar seinen Sohn an.

„Trunks, wie seid ihr beiden eigentlich zusammengekommen? Ich meine, wer von euch beiden... hat den ersten Schritt gemacht?" Über diese plötzliche Frage musste sich Trunks doch wundern. Doch dann bekam er ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln ins Gesicht und seine Wangen wurden zartrosa.

„Also das war so: Son-Goten und ich sind an den See geflogen und haben uns Fische gefangen und dann haben wir hinterher noch ein bisschen im Wasser 'gespielt'. Und dann sind wir irgendwann später gemeinsam auf getaucht und da hat er gesagt, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für mich empfindet. Natürlich war ich erst mal geschockt und bin dann sofort nach Hause geflogen...das tut mir heute noch leid... zu Hause wurde mir dann klar, dass es mir nicht anders geht und ich war traurig, dass ich weg geflogen bin. Aber er hat nicht locker gelassen und ist später gekommen. Er hat mich geküsst und dann hab ich ihm auch gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Jo,so in etwa war's im Groben." „ Aahh...das hilft mir aber nicht weiter."

Schon beinahe traurig schaute Vegeta auf den Boden. „Vater, erzähl mir doch, was passiert ist. Du liebst Son-Goku. Was steht dir im Weg ?" „ Das verstehst du nicht. Er würde es auch nie verstehen. Er hat mit mir gespielt..." „Mensch, jetzt sag mir doch, was passiert ist." Selbst wenn ich mit ihm rede, er wird mir nicht helfen können. Niemand kann das. Kakarott weiß nicht, wie ernst ich es meine. Ich ... ich...liebe ihn. Ich liebe dich, Kakarott**! ** „Trunks? Willst du wirklich alles wissen? Von Anfang an?" „ Ja Vater, das sag ich doch als. Erzähl mir alles, von Anfang bis Ende!"

So fing Vegeta also an, die ganzen Geschehnisse, von den Träumen bis hin zu der Explosion des GR' s, zu erzählen. Trunks hörte aufmerksam zu und wurde bei manchen Stellen wieder leicht rosa im Gesicht, doch am Ende konnte er mit seinem Vater mitfühlen. Doch er hatte auch mehr Überblick über die ganze Sache und konnte seinem Vater helfen.

„Weißt du, was ich denke? Son-Goku ist einfach verunsichert. Er fühlt etwas für dich, kann das aber nicht einordnen. Ich schwör dir, wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst und ihn mit...äh... irgendwas... überraschst... dann passiert das nicht mehr, der wird sich darauf einlassen. Guck doch mich und Son-Goten an. Ich war mir auch meinen Gefühlen erst nicht so sicher, und dann hat es Son-Goten noch mal versucht und jetzt sind wir zusammen. Such ihn, glaub mir, es geht gut aus. Ich hab da so ein Gefühl." „Selbst wenn ich ihn jetzt suchen wollte, ich würde ihn sowieso nicht finden..." „Weißt du was? Ich frag mal Son-Goten, der weiß bestimmt wo sein Vater ist." Damit sprang Trunks auf und ging.

Will ich Kakarott überhaupt noch sehen? Er hat mir doch eindeutig gezeigt, dass er nicht das selbe fühlt. Wofür also der Aufstand

Kurze Zeit später kann Trunks auch schon wieder und strahlte. „ Son-Goten meint, dass er vielleicht im Palast Gottes ist. Son-Gohan wäre da, und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sein Vater mit ihm sprechen wolle. Also los." Vegeta jedoch hatte noch Zweifel. "Ich weiß nicht. Er will mich bestimmt nicht sehen, nach allem, was passiert ist..." „Vater, du fliegst jetzt sofort da hin. Hör bitte einmal auf deinen einzigen Sohn. Ich mein es doch nur gut. Bitte."

Vegeta schaute noch ein letztes Mal in das verzweifelt wirkende Gesicht seines Sohnes, bevor er mit einem „ Okay, ich kann's ja mal versuchen... danke Trunks." Und einem liebevollen Lächeln aus dem Fenster flog.

Trunks lächelte, es wäre gut, wenn sein Vater auch mal richtig glücklich wäre...

Son-Goku stand vor dem Gebäude, in dem Dende, Popo und Piccolo lebten. Den Schmerz in seinem Magen war schon längst wieder weg, doch der Schmerz in seinem Herzen wollte einfach nicht weichen. 'So ist das also...' , hatte er gesagt. Wie ist es? Was hat er gemeint? Seine Augen... so traurig... und dann diese Wut... und Verzweiflung...**? **

„Hallo Son-Goku. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Was treibt dich hier her?"

Son-Goku musste unweigerlich zusammenzucken. Dende hatte ihn doch ein weinig erschreckt. „Äh, hallo Dende, ich wollte zu Son-Gohan, ist er hier?" „Ja, er ist hinten bei Piccolo, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er wirklich Zeit hat..."

Doch das bekam Son-Goku nicht mehr mit, er war schon auf dem Weg ins letzte Zimmer des langen Flures. Er musste unbedingt mit seinem Sohn sprechen, ihn um Rat fragen.

Als er an der Tür ankam, war diese leicht geöffnet. Son-Goku wäre fast reingegangen, jedoch hörte er im letzten Moment leise Geräusche. Er öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück mehr und sofort erkannte er ein Bild, das er noch nie gesehen hat, geschweige denn, dass er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Son-Gohan in den Armen Piccolos, in einen Kuss vertieft, leicht keuchend.

Sofort spürte er die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Körper und an seinen Wangen. Gerade wollte er die Tür wieder zuziehen und gehen, da blieb er mit dem Fuß an einer Holzleiste hängen und stolperte ins Zimmer. Peinlich berührt kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, als er beobachtete, wie Son-Gohan und Piccolo voneinander abließen und betreten zur Seite guckten." Entschuldigung. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Aber ich bin gestolpert, und dann..." „Ist schon okay, Vater. Jetzt weißt du es ja. Piccolo und ich lieben uns." „Ja, aber was ist mit Videl? Weiß sie davon?" „Nein, aber ich werde es ihr bald sagen." „Und was sagt deine Mutter dazu? Hast du es Chichi schon erzählt?" „Ich glaube, sie würde aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sie es erfahren würde. Kannst du mir versprechen, nichts zu sagen? Ich werde es ihr bald schonend beibringen." „Ja, ich wohne sowieso nicht bei ihr. Wir haben eine Auszeit genommen. Und ich wollte mal mit dir etwas bereden." „Kann Piccolo dabei sein?"

„Ich denke schon." „Okay, dann leg mal los. Was ist denn passiert?"

Son-Goku fing an und erzählte von den ersten Beobachtungen Vegetas, wie er so abwesend und verträumt dreinschaute. Er erzählte bis ins kleinste Detail alles, was bisher geschehen war, ohne bei irgendwelchen Stellen rot zu werden. Dafür warfen sich die beiden anderen Kämpfer zwischendurch bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Als er fertig war, konnte man Son-Goku die Unsicherheit von der Nasenspitze ablesen und Son-Gohan seufzte erst mal. „Das scheint im ersten Moment eine ziemlich schwierige Lage zu sein, aber so schwierig ist das gar nicht. Ich muss dich mal was fragen: Was empfindest du für Vegeta? Du hast gesagt, dir haben die Berührungen gefallen, aber hast du noch was anderes, außer...Lust... gespürt?"

Son-Gokus Blick wurde nachdenklich und seine Stimme wurde merkwürdig ruhig. „ Ich hab es immer verdrängt. Irgendetwas hat nicht gestimmt, ich wollte es nicht zulassen, hab die Gefühle unterdrückt. Ich glaube, ich hatte Angst, weil es so neu war. Aber als ich Vegeta vorhin geküsst habe und alles, da bekam ich Herzklopfen und ich habe mich frei gefühlt. Doch dann bekam ich wieder dieses Merkwürdige Gefühl und ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste mich zurückziehen. Aber dieser Blick von Vegeta... und seine Worte... Vegeta kann doch nicht in mich verliebt sein?! Dafür ist er doch zu stolz und so. Das würde er nie zugeben..." „Vater, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du ihn liebst." „Mh... nein... doch... ja, ich liebe ihn. Allein seinen toll gebauten Körper, die leicht gebräunte Haut, die dunklen Augen...Warum ist mir das nicht vorher alles aufgefallen? Als ich ihn so berührt habe... einfach himmlisch..." Piccolo und Son-Gohan tauschten ein paar vielsagende Blicke aus, bevor der Namekianer dann das Wort ergriff.

„ Son-Goku, was ist jetzt dein Problem?" „Ich will zu Vegeta, aber er will mich bestimmt nicht sehen, nachdem was ich zu ihm gesagt habe..." „Son-Goku, er liebt dich, das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Geh einfach zu ihm und erklär ihm dein Verhalten, und wenn es im Kampf ist! Los, such ihn, und dann lasst eurer Liebe freien Lauf."

Son-Goku wunderte sich, dass Piccolo auf einmal so komisch war. Früher hätte dieser nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht, so was überhaupt nur zu denken. Er musste Son-Gohan doch echt lieben. Das motivierte Son-Goku, er stand auf und bedankte sich bei den beiden. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Ihr habt was gut bei mir." „ Ach was, quatsch nicht rum , sondern geh jetzt!" Noch ein dankender Blick von Son-Goku, und schon war er verschwunden.

„Mann, mit Vater hat man's echt nicht leicht... Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Piccolo?" Mit einem lasziven Lächeln um die Mundwinkel stürzte er sich auch schon auf Piccolo...

Son-Goku versuchte, Vegetas Aura zu orten, fand sie aber nicht. Er musste sie unterdrückt haben. Einen kurzen Moment wusste Son-Goku nicht, was er machen soll, doch dann beschloss er, einfach mal zurück zur Capsule Corp. zu fliegen. Er war schnell dort, doch auch da war Vegeta nicht aufzufinden. Aber wo konnte er noch sein? Es war unnütz, jetzt durch die Gegend zu fliegen und ihn zu suchen, es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht. So beschloss er, einfach hier auf ihn zu warten. Irgendwann würde er schon wieder kommen. Die Zeit könnte er auch mit Duschen vertreiben. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass der, den er suchte, gerade beim Palast Gottes aufgetaucht war und nach ihm fragte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 Das Vorspiel für ein schöneres Leben

„Wo ist Kakarott?" Vegetas Blick war fragend und doch undurchschaubar. Deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass sich Dende bei Vegetas drohender Stimme erschreckte und zusammenzuckte. „Los, sag schon, wo ist er?" Dende erholte sich wieder von seinem Schrecken, bevor er dann antwortete: „ Ich habe keine Ahnung. Frag mal Piccolo oder Son-Gohan. Mit ihnen hat er geredet. Vegeta schubste den Grünling zur Seite und rannte den Flur entlang. Hinten angekommen riss er die Tür auf und musste zusehen, wie Son-Gohan und Piccolo halb Nackt und wild knutschend auf dem einzigen Bett in diesem Zimmer lagen. Vegeta lief rot an, vergaß aber nicht, weshalb er dort war.

„Äähm... wo ist... Kakarott? Ich... ich... will mit ihm...trainieren..." Die beiden Liebenden wurden ebenfalls rot und ließen wieder einmal von einander ab. „Oh Mann, ey. Könnt ihr eure Problemchen nicht mal selbst klären? Mein Vater ist auf der Suche nach dir und wird wahrscheinlich bei der CC irgendwo sein. Und jetzt raus hier!" Vegeta stürmte raus und ließ die Türe offen stehen. Son-Gohan stand daraufhin mürrisch auf und schloss die Tür ab. „ Das nächste Mal schließen wir sie gleich von Anfang an ab." Dann ging er wieder zurück und die beiden konnten ihr Liebesspiel fortsetzen...

Vegeta flog so schnell er konnte und in weniger als 5 Minuten war er wieder bei der CC angekommen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er Kakarott suchte, war keiner im Haus, der ihm sagen konnte, ob dieser da war.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Vegeta hatte einfach vergessen die Aura des anderen Saiyajin zu orten. Und da dieser seine Aura nicht unterdrückt hielt, konnte Vegeta ihn auf Anhieb finden.

Son-Goku war gerade dabei, den lästigen Schaum aus seinen Haaren zu waschen und hatte keine Zeit über Vegeta und das alles nachzudenken. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah geradewegs in die tiefschwarzen Augen Vegetas und all seine Gefühle und Gedanken kamen wieder zum Vorschein. „ Vegeta...du... ich...es tut mir leid... ich wollte das ganze eigentlich nicht... ich..." „Ssshhhh... schon gut" Vegeta legte dem anderen seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„ Kakarott... vergessen wir das einfach... ich... Kakarott... ich... will dich!"

Und wie zur Bestätigung legten sich seine Lippen begierig auf die des anderen. Son-Goku ging gerne darauf ein und überließ Vegeta die Kontrolle. Doch der ließ kurze Zeit später wieder von ihm ab. „ Mmhh... Eins musst du mir versprechen: Bitte lass diese blöden Unterbrechungen mit dem Schlagen, okay?" Noch völlig von dem Vorgeschmack des Kusses berauscht, antwortete der Jüngere mit verträumter Stimme: „ Klar doch, für dich tu ich alles..." „Schön zu wissen. Dann entspann dich jetzt mal und lass dich verwöhnen" Und ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu vergeuden, legte er wieder seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange, da spielten ihre Zungen wieder miteinander und kämpften jeweils um die Oberhand der anderen Mundhöhle. Vegetas Hände fuhren an Son-Gokus Armen entlang nach unten zu dessen Händen , drückten sie an die Wand und bedeuteten ihnen somit, sich nicht groß zu bewegen, einfach an der Duschwand zu bleiben. Dann wanderten sie wieder nach oben zu Son-Gokus fester Brust, wo sie mit dessen Brustwarzen spielten. Vegeta nahm ein leises Keuchen von Son-Goku in seinen Mund war. Das ermunterte den Prinzen noch mehr und langsam küsste er sich von Son-Gokus Mund über die Wangenknochen zum Ohr. Ein Flüstern kam als nächstes. „Na, bist du bereit für mehr? Ich werde dir jetzt ein Erlebnis bereiten, dass du so schnell nicht vergessen wirst..." Son-Goku schluckte schwer. Vegeta genügte das als Antwort und ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Dann küsste er Son-Gokus Ohrläppchen und leckte neckisch daran. Danach wanderte seine Zunge immer weiter nach unten, über Hals, Schlüsselbein, Brust, bis er schließlich am Bauchnabel angelangt war und sich hinkniete.

Natürlich war Son-Gokus Männlichkeit schon ziemlich groß und steif und es erregte Vegeta sehr, als sie sich gegen seinen Hals drückte. Auch seine eigene Männlichkeit war um einiges angewachsen, aber er konnte sich noch zurückhalten. Der andere dagegen stöhnte nicht gerade leise und allein die Tatsache, dass Vegeta vor ihm kniete und die Vorstellung, was dieser machen könnte, berauschten ihn so sehr, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte. „ Vegeta... ahh...ich kann mich nicht mehr lange...zurückhalten...bitte..."

Darauf hatte Vegeta gewartet. Er wollte, dass Kakarott ihn um Erlösung bat. Und genau das wollte er ihm jetzt geben.

Er legte seine rechte Hand um den Schaft von Son-Gokus Erregung und bewegte sie ein wenig vor und zurück. Son-Gokus Brustkorb hob und senkte sich sehr schnell, seine Hände fuhren in die Haare von Vegeta und ließ die nassen aber weichen Strähnen zwischen seine Finger laufen.

Dann, ganz langsam legten sich Vegetas Lippen um die Spitze des Jüngeren und umschlossen sie. Seine Zunge fuhr spielerisch drum herum und er hörte Son-Goku scharf Luft einatmen. Langsam schob er sich die Erregung vor ihm immer mehr in den Mund und saugte daran, bis sie so weit hinten war, dass der Schluckreflex eintrat. Die Männlichkeit des Größeren wurde dadurch wahnsinnig stimuliert, auch wenn Vegeta Mühe hatte, es nicht zu übertreiben und zu ersticken, doch so war es unmöglich für Son-Goku den Höhepunkt noch weiter hinauszuzögern. „ Vegeta... ich ... kom..." , doch weiter kam er nicht, denn schon lief die warme Flüssigkeit Vegetas Kehle hinunter.

Nachdem er alles geschluckt hatte, stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und stand nun dem keuchenden und nach Atem ringenden Son-Goku gegenüber.

Als der die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, leckte sich Vegeta genussvoll über die Lippen. „Kakarott, du schmeckst unheimlich gut. Und jetzt sag mir, ob es dir gefallen hat, oder ob es dir deine ach-so-nette-Frau besser besorgt."

„Vegeta...bitte mach...Chichi... nicht runter. Aber ansonsten...so was habe ich noch nie erlebt...das war...irre Aber wir müssen reden...ich will mich bei dir..." Doch damit Son-Goku nicht weiter redete, verschloss Vegeta dessen Mund mit seinem und nahm sich noch einen letzten Kuss. Dann verließ er mit einem "Man sieht sich" die Dusche, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und ging.

Son-Goku stand immer noch unter dem Wasser, was er vor ein paar Minuten nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, und ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er konnte nicht genau deuten was es war, aber es war anders und viel intensiver, als alles andere, was er je gefühlt hatte. Und es war toll. Ist das vielleicht Liebe? Kann man dieses Gefühl als Liebe bezeichnen? Es ist tausendmal schöner als irgendeine neue Kampftechnik, oder ein riesiger Haufen Essen. Und Vegeta... ich liebe ihn wirklich... ich will zu ihm.. 

Son-Goku hatte sich schon längst den restlichen Schaum aus den Haaren gewaschen, nahm sich ein Handtuch und ging mit diesem um die Hüfte gewickelt zurück in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, zog er sich wieder mal eine rote Trainingshose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt an. Nur wo war jetzt Vegeta?

Oh Mann, ich habe so ein Verlangen nach ihm...Wo ist er? Vielleicht in seinem Zimmer? Ich hatte noch nie so etwas mit einem Mann und selbst wenn ich ihn finde, weiß ich nicht, was oder wie ich etwas machen soll..**. **

Son-Goku war der Verzweiflung schon nahe, da er endlich wieder mit Vegeta zusammen sein wollte, doch dann fiel ihm wieder Son-Gohan ein. Der hatte doch gesagt, dass er und Piccolo sich lieben, also konnte er ihm bestimmt helfen...(1)

Er suchte die andere Aura und fand sie auch gleich. Natürlich beließ er es dabei, einfach die Aura gespürt zu haben, ohne nachgeprüft zu haben, ob Son-Gohan sich gerade auf einem hohen Level befand. Und schon legte er zwei Finger an seine Stirn und weg war er.

Zum Glück waren Son-Gohan und Piccolo gerade dabei zu trainieren, sodass sie Son-Goku, der einfach aus dem Nichts erschien, sie nicht schon wieder in so eine peinliche Situation bringen konnte.

„Hallo Son-Gohan, kannst du mal kurz aufhören und mit mir reden?" Der angesprochene unterbrach das Training und ging zu seinem Vater. „Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges?" „Ähm... also, ich will mit... ähm..." „Vater!"

„Ich also... ich will mit Vegeta... schlafen..." Der vorher etwas mürrische Sohn bekam ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „ Oh, hat es jetzt doch geklappt? Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht... du und Vegeta... ne ne ne... aber ihr passt zusammen... aber dass Vegeta das so offen zugibt..." „Son-Gohan, du kannst dich auch noch gleich freuen... ich will jetzt erst mal wissen...also wie das geht... mit einem Mann... Ich hab mir gedacht, du hast doch bestimmt schon ein paar Erfahrungen mit Piccolo gemacht..." „Ja, habe ich, aber ich kann dir nur ein paar Tipps geben, die Erfahrungen musst du dir selbst aneignen."

„Okay, dann geb mir wenigstens Tipps, aber schnell, ich will nicht, das Vegeta lange warten muss..." „Also, am besten machst du es bei den ersten Malen ein wenig behutsamer und nicht so schnell..."

So gab Son-Gohan seinem Vater ein paar nützliche Tipps. Dann machte sich dieser wieder auf den Weg. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Sohn und nachdem er Vegetas Aura geortet hatte, die dieser glücklicherweise nicht unterdrückt hielt, verschwand er genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Son-Gohan grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wieder mit dem Training weiter machte.

Vegeta lag an dem Fluss, an dem er den anderen Saiyajin das erste Mal geküsst hatte, und genoss die Sonne, die seine feuchte Haut trocknete und gleichzeitig ein wenig bräunte. Er dachte gerade über Kakarott nach.

Ob es ihm wirklich gefallen hat? Ich habe eigentlich noch nie erlebt, dass Kakarott mal gelogen hat... Aber wenn er mich lieben würde... das wäre einfach unvorstellbar schön... Wenn nicht, was machen wir jetzt, nachdem ich ihm solch ein Vergnügen bereitet habe Plötzlich verschwand der helle Schein über seinen geschlossenen Augen und auch sein Körper wurde nur noch teils von der Sonne beschienen. Der Prinz öffnete seine Augen und ehe er sich versah, spürte er auch schon warme weiche Lippen auf den seinen.

Dann schaute er in ein wohlgeformtes Gesicht mit dunklen freundlichen Augen und einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Keine Sekunde später wurde er von zwei starken Armen hoch genommen und landete gleich darauf im Wasser. „ Hey..." „Na, Vegeta, so eine Abkühlung tut gut, nicht wahr?"

Vegeta, der wieder aufgetaucht war, wusste nicht, ob er jetzt wütend sein sollte, oder das ganze witzig gemeint war und er mitspielen sollte. Deshalb blieb er erst mal im Wasser und hatte einen undurchschaubaren Blick aufgesetzt. Dann schaute er zu, wie der andere Saiyajin sein Shirt und die Hose auszog und mit seinen hellblauen Shorts ebenfalls ins Wasser kam.

Bei dem Anblick des Muskelspiels musste Vegeta schlucken. Ihm wurde klar, wie sehr er diesem Körper verfallen war. Und nicht nur der Körper. Nein. Auch die Seele und der Geist von diesem Mann hatten es ihm mächtig angetan.

Kakarott weiß bestimmt nicht, wie erotisch er ist. Sein ganzes Auftreten, sein Gang. Und diese doofe Pute Chichi weiß das gar nicht zu schätzen. Lieber meckert sie ihn von morgens bis abends an. Oder besser gesagt, meckerte. Denn jetzt gehört er nur mir allein. Nie wieder soll er sie anlächeln, geschweige denn berühren. Und nur ich werde ihn zum Stöhnen bringen...**. **

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die große Beule, die sich gegen seine eng anliegenden Badeshorts drückte. Er musste grinsen. Allein der Gedanke an Kakarott machte ihn so an, dass er es sich am liebsten sofort selbst besorgt hätte. Aber noch konnte er sich zurückhalten. Doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft hatte zurückhalten müssen. Eigentlich konnte er sich auch mal gehen lassen...

Kakarott ist sowieso damit beschäftigt, den Fischen hinterher zu tauchen. Außerdem ist er viel zu naiv um zu kapieren, was ich hier mache ...

Und wie zur Bestätigung fuhr seine Hand langsam in seine Hose, umfasste den Schaft seiner Männlichkeit und rieb feste vor und zurück. Vegetas Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller und sein Atem wurde auch immer unregelmäßiger. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen.

Plötzlich war nicht mehr nur eine Hand an seiner Männlichkeit. Schlagartig öffneten sich seine Augen wieder.

Vor ihm stand wieder mal Son-Goku, doch dieses Mal war in seinen Augen mehr als nur Freundlichkeit zu sehen... Ja, es war schon fast erschreckend, wie viel Verlangen dort aufglühte. „Kakarott, was soll..." Doch die Worte des Prinzen wurden abermals durch einen Kuss erstickt. " Du willst doch wohl nicht allein weiter machen?!" Dann wurde er von Son-Goku zurück ans Ufer gedrückt, an den Oberschenkeln hoch gehoben und auf die Wiese gelegt. Son-Goku krabbelte über Vegeta und küsste diesen erneut. Dieses Mal dauerte der Kuss aber um einiges länger und er war viel leidenschaftlicher und fordernder, wobei sich die Zunge von Vegeta fast nur in der feuchten Mundhöhle von Son-Goku befand und diesem überhaupt keine Gelegenheit bot, es ihm gleich zu tun. Aber so war es Son-Goku auch Recht, das war nämlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass es Vegeta gefiel.

Dann ließ Son-Goku seine linke Hand an Vegetas Nacken wandern und kraulte dort die kleinen Nackenhärchen. Die rechte Hand fuhr über Vegetas Brust und die harten Muskeln am Bauch, bis zu den nassen Boxershorts. Zuerst strich er nur locker über den Stoff, der an der immer noch harten Männlichkeit Vegetas klebte. Dann wurde sein Druck schon stärker und langsam krabbelten seine Finger in die Shorts rein und am Schaft von Vegeta entlang zur Spitze. Der Ältere musste unter diesen Berührungen laut keuchen. Oh Mann, woher kann er das so gut? Kakarott...bitte hör nicht auf..**. ** Son-Goku beendete den Kuss, nur um an Vegetas Hals wieder weiter zu küssen. Dann befreite er den Kleineren unter sich von dem lästigen Stoff, der dessen Männlichkeit verbarg. Die Shorts landeten einige Meter entfernt in der Wiese. Als Son-Goku Vegetas Erregung sah, bekam er unglaubliches Herzklopfen und ein Feuer breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, dass sich schließlich in seinen Lenden sammelte.

„Vegeta... du bist so... sexy..." Ach du lieber Scholli, wo hat er denn das Wort her? ...sexy... immerhin findet er mich schon mal sexy, aber liebt er mich auch?... wow... was macht er denn jetzt.. Son-Goku hatte sich über Vegetas Beine gekniet und beugte sich über dessen Männlichkeit. Seine rechte Hand legte sich um das große Glied und fuhr vor und zurück, während die linke Hand sich an der Spitze zu schaffen machte. Vegeta ließ schon ein kleines Stöhnen von sich hören, was nicht gerade gemindert wurde, als der Jüngere seine Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm. „ Oh, Kakarott, jaaaa..." Seine Hüfte fing auf einmal an, sich nach oben Son-Goku entgegenzudrücken und es folgten kleine Stoßbewegungen. Doch Son-Goku drückte ihn gebieterisch wieder zurück in die Wiese. „Na na na... du wirst dich ja wohl noch ein wenig gedulden können, oder?" Er krabbelte wieder nach oben um den anderen zu küssen. Vegeta spürte schon etwas hartes an seinem Bein und musste in den Kuss hinein grinsen.

„Sag mal Kakarott, lange kannst du dich aber auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dein Ding is ja jetzt schon hart wie Stahl... War das bei deiner Frau auch so?" Und wieder kam ein freches Grinsen. Son-Goku wurde bei den Worten erst rot, doch dann bekam er ein hinterhältiges Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „ Ach, weißt du, ich kann auch einfach gehen, ich lass dich hier liegen, und du kannst es dir selbst besorgen. Ich dachte ja, es gefällt dir, aber wenn du es nicht lassen kannst mal deinen süßen Mund zu halten, dann weiß ich auch keinen anderen Ausweg. Damit erhob er sich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er am Handgelenk wieder zurück gezogen wurde und auf Vegeta lag.

„Du bleibst schön hier... es tut mir ja leid, was ich gesagt habe, aber bitte geh nicht..." Son-Goku lächelte den Saiyajin unter ihm noch mal kurz an, bevor er wieder seine Lippen hart und fordernd auf die des anderen legte. Er knabberte an dessen Unterlippe, küsste sich über Mundwinkel und Wangenknochen zum Hals und saugte dort an einer empfindliche Stelle, sodass Vegeta ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dann wanderte der Kuss weiter nach unten und Son-Gokus Lippen umschlossen die rechte Brustwarze Vegetas, die Zunge spielte mit ihr und Son-Goku saugte locker daran. Zur gleichen Zeit nahm er die andere Brustwarze zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und stimulierte sie so.

Nicht nur Vegeta war schon wieder am keuchen, auch Son-Goku atmete unregelmäßig und es erregte ihn immer wieder, als seine Männlichkeit sich an Vegetas Bein rieb. Er ließ von Vegetas Brustwarzen ab und rutschte weiter nach unten, küsste Vegetas Bauchmuskeln und spürte dessen Erregung an seinem eigenen Bauch.

Dann küsste er diese wieder an der Spitze, leckte spielerisch darüber , bevor er dann die ganze Männlichkeit Vegetas in den Mund nahm und langsam seinen Kopf vor und zurück bewegte.

Als Son-Goku dann merkte, wie Vegetas Glied anfing zu zucken, nahm er es aus dem Mund und rieb dafür feste mit beiden Händen über die volle Länge bis zur Spitze und wieder zurück. Dann kam ein lauter männlicher Lustschrei und Son-Goku hatte die warme zähe Flüssigkeit des anderen an der Hand.

„ ...Kakarott... hah..." Vegeta wollte sich von seinem Orgasmus erholen, doch der andere ließ ihm nicht viel Zeit. Was hat Son-Gohan gemeint? Nicht trocknen lassen...okay, dann gehen wir's mal an..**. ** An einem Finger hatte er noch etwas von Vegetas Samenflüssigkeit hängen, mit diesem fuhr er an Vegetas Hintern entlang, bis zu dessen Eingang, wo er langsam und behutsam mit dem Finger eindrang. „Aahh... Kakarott... was..."

Son-Goku legte sich wieder mehr über Vegeta, sodass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte, ohne jedoch den Finger wieder rausziehen zu müssen. Im Gegenteil, so konnte er noch tiefer in die Enge Vegetas eindringen. „SShhh... ich werde dir nicht wehtun." Und gleich darauf folgte auch schon ein zweiter Finger. Oh Mann, das ist ja irre, was Kakarott mit mir macht... er will also wirklich mit mir... aber nicht sofort, zuerst will ich ihn auch noch ein wenig erregen**. **

Und schon fuhr er mit seiner Hand in Son-Gokus Boxershorts und nahm dessen Glied in die Hand. Son-Goku musste laut aufkeuchen und sah, wie sich um Vegetas Mundwinkel ein Grinsen bildete. „Tja Kakarott, du bist nicht der einzige, der was kann..." Und zum Beweis fing er auch gleich an, Son-Gokus Männlichkeit zu stimulieren. Der ließ den Kopf langsam nach vorne fallen und legte seine Lippen an Vegetas Hals. Doch dann holte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein wieder zurück aus seiner Welt der Lust. Schließlich wollte er Vegeta verwöhnen und nicht schon wieder umgekehrt. Und so ließ er seine Finger wieder aus Vegetas Öffnung hinausgleiten, stand auf und ließ die nun schon viel zu engen Boxershorts fallen.

Der Anblick, der sich Vegeta da bot, ließ ihn erregt aufkeuchen. Doch lange bekam er den anderen so nicht zu sehen, denn schon beugte sich dieser über den Prinzen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann spürte Vegeta, wie der Jüngere gleich zu Anfang zwei Finger in ihn steckte und anfing, sie zu bewegen, und er musste unwillkürlich aufkeuchen. Son-Goku war sich nicht sicher, ob er weiter gehen sollte. Was wäre, wenn Vegeta es sich plötzlich anders überlegen und wütend werden würde? Oder wenn er Vegeta verletzen würde? All die Zweifel kamen auf einmal wieder hoch und er hielt inne. „Kakarott, was ist los? Warum hörst du auf?"

Son-Goku schaute Vegeta unsicher an. „Willst du das überhaupt? Ich habe Angst dir weh zu tun, oder dich zu verlieren." Augenrollen seitens Vegetas. „Oh Kakarott, wenn du so weiter machst, geh ich wirklich."

Doch das änderte die Meinung von Son-Goku keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, er schaute noch unsicherer. Oh, kawaii...wenn er so unsicher guckt, ist er echt süß..**. ** „ Ich würde wohl kaum noch so unterlegen unter dir liegen, wenn ich es nicht wollen würde! Jetzt mach dir nicht so einen Kopf und tu einfach das, was du machen wolltest. Okay?!" Dann reckte er den Kopf etwas nach vorne um Son-Goku zu küssen und bekam sogar ein freundliches, aufmunterndes Lächeln hin.

Das beruhigte Son-Goku auf bewundernswerte Weise wieder und er legte sich in die Richtige Position. Und schon spürte Vegeta die Spitze von Son-Goku an seiner Öffnung. Son-Goku nahm seine Männlichkeit in die Hand und ganz langsam drückte er selbst nach oben und somit schob sich auch seine Männlichkeit langsam in die enge Öffnung von Vegeta. Der zog scharf Luft ein und hielt inne. Es folgte ein kleiner fieser stechender Schmerz und Vegeta konnte einen leisen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. „...waahh..."

Son-Goku stoppte wieder und schaute mitfühlend auf die geschlossenen Augen von Vegeta. „Ggrrr... nicht aufhören Kakarott, sonst machst du es noch schlimmer... aahh..." Ich will ihm nicht wehtun, aber vielleicht hat er Recht, ich mach besser weiter, bevor es wirklich noch schlimmer wird..**. **

Und dann bewegte sich Son-Goku wieder etwas, wurde mit der Zeit immer ein Stückchen schneller in seinen Stoßbewegungen und bald darauf war fast seine ganze Männlichkeit in Vegeta.

Der hatte nach der plötzlichen Aktion Son-Gokus die Augen wieder aufgemacht und stöhnte immer noch. Jedoch nicht aus Schmerz, sondern weil es ihn so erregte. „Kakarott... aahh... mach weiter... jaahh..." Das spornte Son-Goku richtig an und seine Stöße wurden viel härter und schneller. Er legte seine Hand an Vegetas Kniekehle und drückte das Bein nach oben, so konnte er noch tiefer in den anderen eindringen und ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „ Vegeta... das ist... unglaublich..." Dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf die des anderen und sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich.

Da Son-Goku sich nur halb über Vegeta abgestützt hatte, war dessen Männlichkeit zwischen seinem und Son-Gokus Bauch und da sich Son-Goku immer wieder hoch und runter bewegte, wurde Vegetas Männlichkeit von den vielen Bauchmuskeln wahnsinnig stimuliert. Dann, kurze Zeit später spürte Son-Goku wie es in seiner Erregung mächtig zu zucken begann und kurz darauf ergoss er sich mit einem Lustschrei in Vegeta. Der war auch dermaßen gereizt, dass er einen zweiten Orgasmus nicht zurückhalten konnte und ebenfalls mit einem lauten Schrei kam. Seine Flüssigkeit verteilte sich dann zwischen seinem und Son-Gokus Bauch.

Son-Goku ließ sich ein wenig erschöpft und ausgepowert, aber zufrieden auf Vegeta fallen.

Eine ganze Weile hörte man nichts außer das leise Keuchen der beiden Saiyajins, die darauf warteten, dass sich ihr Puls wieder normalisierte.

Dann unterbrach Vegeta die sonstige Stille. „ Kakarott... Was haben wir hier gemacht? Hat es dir etwas bedeutet, oder war es einfach nur ein Trieb?" Son-Goku zog sich von Vegeta zurück und setzte sich neben diesen. „Vegeta... ich wollte es dir schon vorhin sagen ... in der Dusche... und ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen... ich wollte damals gar nicht so abweisend sein und dir eine schlagen. Und im GR... das tut mir auch leid... da kamen nur Zweifel auf und so... und was ich dir eigentlich sagen will, ist..."

Doch dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn Vegeta hatte sich auch aufgesetzt und küsste nun den anderen zärtlich. Das soll wohl ein Liebesgeständnis sein, was? Tja, zu spät, jetzt bin ich erst mal dran.. Dann schaute er ihm tief in die Augen und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Kakarott... ich liebe dich..." Er schloss seine Augen und küsste Son-Goku ein weiteres Mal zärtlich.

Son-Gokus Herz machte derweil einen riesigen Hüpfer und schlug so schnell und hart gegen seine Brust, dass er glaubte, es würde rausspringen. Er liebt mich... er liebt mich wirklich...ich... ich glaube das ist ein Traum... das kann nur ein Traum sein... Und um sich zu vergewissern, dass es doch kein Traum war, zwickte er sich selbst in den Oberarm, worauf ein kleiner Aufschrei folgte. Doch es war auch zugleich ein freudiger Aufschrei. Denn es war Wirklichkeit. Vegeta liebte ihn. „ Sag mal Kakarott, geht's dir gut?"

Oh nein, war ich zu voreilig? Wollte er mir nicht seine Liebe gestehen? Hoffentlich hab ich nix falsches gemacht..**. ** „ Ähm, klar... he he..." Das war Son-Goku jetzt doch peinlich und er lächelte verlegen. Doch dieses Lächeln verwandelte sich blitzschnell und in seinen Augen fing es an, verschwörerisch zu funkeln.

„ Vegeta... ich... ich ... liebe dich auch." Vegeta war es deutlich anzusehen, dass er total verwirrt war und auch ein wenig ungläubig. Sollte er das jetzt glauben oder nicht? „Hey, das von eben..." Son-Goku küsste Vegeta am Hals, „... war nicht nur ein Trieb. Glaub mir. Ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzem Herzen." Dann küsste er den anderen leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und brachte ihn somit innerlich zum Brodeln. Also liebt er mich wirklich?! Ich hab bis jetzt zumindest noch nicht miterlebt, dass er mal gelogen hat... oh Mann, ich glaub, es wird ein Traum war..**. ** Vegeta lächelte seinen Gegenüber noch mal an, bevor sie sich dann nebeneinander auf die Wiese legten, Vegetas Kopf auf Son-Gokus Brust, und friedlich bis zum Abendrot schliefen.

(1) Also Piccolo und Son-Gohan können einem echt Leid tun. Die beiden wollen doch auch nur mal in Ruhe ein Schäferstündchen abhalten... Aber na ja...ist wohl zu viel verlangt... -- devilgrin


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 Eine heiße Abmachung

Son-Goku war derjenige, der als erster aufwachte. Vegeta lag immer noch mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, aber jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Arm um Son-Gokus Oberkörper geschlungen. Es sah aus, als wolle er Son-Goku nie wieder loslassen und bei diesem Anblick musste Son-Goku schon leicht kichern. Und als Vegeta dann auch noch zufriedene Schnurrgeräusche von sich gab, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachte laut los. Natürlich wurde der Prinz davon wach, allein schon, weil sich sein „Kissen" plötzlich so komisch bewegte. „Mmhh... Kakarott... warum lachst du?" Ein langes Gähnen folgte, worauf Son-Goku noch mehr lachen musste. „Kakarott!" Son-Goku hörte auf zu lachen, ein Schmunzeln konnte er sich allerdings nicht verkneifen.

Er ließ Vegeta von sich rutschen und rutschte selbst ein paar Zentimeter nach unten, sodass er mit ihm auf einer Höhe war. Dann küsste er ihn liebevoll und lächelte ihn an. „Ich lache, weil du so süß aussiehst, wenn du schläfst, mein Koi..." Es folgte ein Kuss auf Vegetas Nase. Der wurde bei den Worten des anderen etwas verlegen und die Wangen röteten sich, doch einen Spruch hatte er trotzdem drauf: „ Ach, ich bin nur süß, wenn ich schlafe? Gut, dass ich das weiß..." Dann drehte er Son-Goku den Rücken zu und tat so, als würde er schmollen. Der andere fiel in seiner Naivität natürlich voll drauf rein und entschuldigte sich. „Nein, du bist natürlich auch so süß, das wollte ich doch damit gar nicht sagen. Ich hab das so gemeint, dass..." „Oh Kakarott, du Baka. Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint." Jetzt lachte der ältere Saiyajin und Son-Goku guckte immer noch verwirrt. „Okay... ich versteh das zwar nicht, aber egal."

Dann bemerkte Vegeta, wie spät es schon war und stand auf. „Wir sollten langsam zurückfliegen. Wo hast du meine Hose hin getan?" „Ööhm... irgendwo da drüben im Gras müsste die liegen..." Sie suchten ihre verstreuten Kleidungsstücke, zogen sie an und schon ging es wieder zurück zur CC.

Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich ein wenig darüber, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.

„Also Bulma und Trunks werden keine Probleme damit haben. Mit Bulma habe ich schon früher geredet. Und Trunks... Weißt du eigentlich, dass er und dein Jüngster zusammen sind?" „Waas? Son-Goten auch ? Ich glaube das haben die jetzt in den Genen. Son-Gohan ist mit Piccolo zusammen." „ Ich weiß, ich habe sie vorhin gestört, als ich nach dir gesucht habe" „Oh Mann... na ja... ich finde es gut. Nur was ist jetzt mit Chichi? Sie wird tot umfallen, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle..." „Ja, soll sie ruhig. Dann ist die schon mal weg vom Fenster..." „Vegeta!" „Ja, ist ja schon gut. Aber irgendwann musst sie es erfahren." „Ja, ich weiß... irgendwann..." „Na ja, wenn du es ihr nicht erzählst, kann ich es ja machen" „Nein, ich warne dich. Ich mach das schon!" „Okay, wenn du meinst... aber nicht so lange damit warten, verstanden?"

„Ja, wird gemacht, mein Prinz..." Dann waren sie auch schon bei der CC angekommen.

Sofort kam ihnen Bulma entgegengelaufen und guckte sie fragend an. „Sagt mal, wo seid ihr denn den ganzen Tag?" „Tja, wir haben uns ein bisschen „vergnügt"..." Und als Beweis küsste er den anderen Saiyajin neben sich kurz. Bulma klappte der Mund auf. „Also ihr seid jetzt wirklich... zusammen?" Aus dem ersten Schock wurde dann allerdings schnell Freude. „ Hast du es endlich geschafft, über deinen Schatten zu springen, Vegeta? Das wurde aber auch mal Zeit... Oh... aber... was ist mit Chichi? Weiß sie schon davon?"

„ Nein, ich habe es ihr noch nicht gesagt. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wann oder wie ich es ihr beibringen soll..." „Mmhh... das ist wirklich ein Problem... aber ich weiß was. Ich organisier einfach mal wieder eine Grillparty, da kannst du es ihr dann sagen und unseren Freunden auch. Wie wär's?" „ Ja, das ist echt eine gut Idee! Danke Bulma, du bist mal wieder die Beste."

Jetzt bekam sogar die coole Blauhaarige die Verlegenheitsröte ins Gesicht.

„So ein großes Ding ist das auch nicht, Kakarott. Wir könnten es ihr auch sofort sagen, wenn du nicht so feige wärst..." Natürlich war das von Vegeta nicht böse gemeint. Er war halt nur wahnsinnig eifersüchtig, dass SEIN Kakarott Bulma so verehrte und nicht ihn. Aber Son-Goku störte das nicht weiter. Für ihn war es nur wichtig, Chichi die Sache mit Vegeta schonend beizubringen.

„Okay, ich würde sagen, ich lade alle für morgen ein. Samstags müssten die nicht so viel zu tun haben... Vegeta, du hilfst meinem Vater beim Grillen, ich muss Salate bringen lassen, wo ist der Pavillon..."

Doch bevor irgendjemand was antwortete, war Bulma schon murmelnd zurück ins Haus gegangen. „Pah, ich helfe nicht beim Grillen, das kann sie sich abschminken." „Oh, und wenn ich dich darum bitte? Würdest du es dann für mich tun?" Und auf einmal bekam Son-Goku einen unwiderstehlichen Blick, sodass selbst Vegeta nicht mehr wusste, ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war und schwer schluckten musste. „Und... wa... was... bekomme ich dafür?"

Alles, was du willst, mein Prinz." Son-Goku beugte sich nach vorne und wollte Vegeta küssen, doch der trat einen Schritt zurück. „Warte, ich weiß da schon was... komm mit." Dann zog er Son-Goku an der Hand mit ins Haus und führte ihn durch die vielen Gänge der CC.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" „Lass dich doch überraschen und sei nicht so ungeduldig" Nach ein paar quengeligen murrenden Geräuschen und weiteren Fluren hielt Vegeta dann vor einer Tür. „So, du bleibst jetzt hier. Wenn ich fertig bin, rufe ich dich." „Och nöö, nicht schon wieder warten..." Dann verschwand der Ältere der beiden Saiyajins in dem Raum und ließ einen schmollenden Son-Goku vor der Tür stehen. Oh Mann... Er und ich... Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten... das vorhin war ja echt irre. So was tolles habe ich noch nie erlebt... was macht er jetzt wohl da drin? Ich will nicht mehr warten.. 

Gerade, als er die Türklinke runter drücken wollte, wurde die Tür von drinnen geöffnet und ein halb nackter Vegeta blickte ihn fragend an. „Was wolltest du gerade machen? Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst warten. Na ja, jetzt komm rein" Son-Goku trat ein und wurde sofort von warmer, feuchter und beruhigend riechender Luft umgeben. Bevor er realisieren konnte, was das werden sollte, wurde er von Vegeta weggezogen, an die Wand gedrückt und

Geküsst. „Sag mal... was hat das alles... zu bedeuten?" „Nicht reden... entspann dich einfach und lass es auf dich zukommen..."

Dann wurde Son-Goku weiter in den vernebelten Raum gezogen und musste langsam seine Kleidung fallen lassen.

„So, und was wird das jetzt?" „Mensch Kakarott, du bist unmöglich. Da neben ist ein Whirlpool. Wir gehen da jetzt rein und du lässt dich von mir verwöhnen, okay? Oder willst du es noch genauer wissen?" Das war Son-Goku jetzt doch peinlich und sofort wurde er rot. „Ääh... nein... schon okay... entschuldige..."

Kakarott ist so süß, wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist... Ich könnte ihn grad hier vernaschen, aber das soll noch etwas Zeit haben..**. ** „ So Kakarott...", sagte Vegeta, nachdem dann beide nur noch Boxershorts anhatten. „ Jetzt wolln wir mal sehen, wie dir das hier gefällt... komm mit." Dann zog er den Größeren mit in den Whirlpool, der schon eine Zeit lang vor sich her blubberte.

Kaum das Son-Goku saß, kam Vegeta auch schon auf ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Ein langer leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte und es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte Son-Goku eine Hand an dem Bund seiner Shorts.

„Mmhh... sag mal, soll das jetzt immer so weiter gehen? Ich meine, wir sind irgendwo, schlafen miteinander, gehen woanders hin, schlafen wieder miteinander... ist das alles?" „Oh Kakarott, natürlich nicht. Aber wenn du das nicht magst, kann ich es auch bleiben lassen..." Dann rutschte er wieder von Son-Goku weg und setzte sich, augenschließend, an einen anderen Platz im Whirlpool. „Nein, so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint... ich weiß nur nicht, ob das alles sein soll, wenn man verliebt ist... Bitte, sei nicht sauer, ich liebe es wenn du das bei mir machst..."

Jetzt musste Vegeta sich doch was einfallen lassen. Von Liebe hatte er doch genauso wenig Ahnung, wie ein Pinguin vom Fliegen... Aber was sollte er seinem Kakarott jetzt nur sagen? „ Kakarott... ähm... Liebe ist natürlich nicht nur das... aber es gehört dazu..." Oh scheiße, ich krieg das nicht hin... warum ragt er auch so was?... Halt, Moment, Bulma hat doch mal so was erwähnt...„Also ich glaube, wenn man verliebt ist, will man den ganzen Tag mit dem anderen zusammen sein und sich tolle Sachen sagen..." Ts... tolle Sachen, ich bin doch kein Weichei. Von mir wirst du so was nicht hören...

„ ... und irgendwelche Unternehmungen machen.." „Hä? Aber wenn man den ganzen Tag irgendwelche unsinnigen Unternehmungen macht, kann man ja gar nicht trainieren!" „Ja siehst du. Ich kann es dir doch auch nicht so genau erklären... aber wir können es ja rausfinden... später..." „Okay..."

Mehr konnte Son-Goku nicht mehr erwidern, denn schon sah er, wie Vegeta von seinem Platz gerutscht war und auf ihn zukam. Als er Son-Goku erreicht hatte, küsste er ihn sofort stürmisch. „Kakarott... ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und das ist doch das einzige, was zählt... unsere Liebe... was wir daraus machen, ist doch unsere Sache und muss in keinem Buch stehen, einverstanden?" Doch Son-Goku brachte bei soviel schönen Worten nichts mehr über die Lippen und küsste zum Einverständnis nur seinen Gegenüber.

Okay, damit ist er wohl einverstanden...na dann kann es ja weiter gehen...

Vegetas Hände legten sich sofort auf die ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln des anderen und fuhren sanft darüber. Er spürte dass Son-Goku, trotz der kurzen Unterbrechung, ganz schön erregt war und auch bei sich selbst rührte sich etwas. Dass dieser Kerl aber auch solch eine Anziehungskraft auf mich ausübt... und er ist so sexy...Aber es war ein großes Wunder, dass sich Vegeta das alles überhaupt eingestand und zugab so vernarrt in den anderen Saiyajin zu sein.

„Vegeta... ich liebe dich auch..." Vegeta wurde von einer warmen Woge überrollt und er wollte jetzt endlich mehr. Er versuchte Son-Gokus Boxershorts auszuziehen und bekam Hilfe, indem sich Son-Goku kurz anhob. Nachdem sie dann irgendwo im Whirlpool schwamm, mussten auch die Shorts von Vegeta weichen, was wesentlich schneller ging. Sofort saß er wieder auf dem Schoß Son-Gokus, küsste ihn und legte seine Hand um dessen Männlichkeit, was mit einem zurückhaltenden Keuchen begrüßt wurde. „Gefällt die das?" „Jaaaa... und wie..." „Okay, mal sehen, wie dir DAS gefällt..."

Er holte kaum merklich Luft und verschwand ganz unter Wasser. Was hat er denn jetzt... oohh... wowVegeta hatte Son-Gokus Männlichkeit unter Wasser in den Mund genommen und spielte nun mit der Zunge daran. Son-Goku war bis in den letzten Punkt seines Körpers erregt und ein Feuer brannte in ihm. Ein Feuer der Lust. Es war einfach unglaublich was Vegeta mit ihm anstellte. In seinen Lenden begann alles zu kribbeln. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich automatisch nach vorne, doch Vegeta merkte es und drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Bank.

WOW, er ist so wundervoll. Es macht mich richtig an, ihn so in Ekstase zu erleben. Am liebsten würde ich ihn sofort nehmen, aber ich will warten, bis er morgen etwas erledigt hat...

Dann tauchte er wieder auf, denn diese unbändige Lust war nicht gut mit Luftanhalten zu koppeln. Sofort bekam er einen enttäuschten Blick von Son-Goku, doch der verschwand nach einem innigen Kuss wieder

„Vegeta... alles mit dir... fühlt sich so gut und richtig an... ich will dich nicht verlieren... ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Kakarott... ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen. Niemand anderes soll dich jemals noch mal zum Stöhnen bringen und niemand wird deinen wundervollen Körper so berühren und bewundern wie ich. Keine Angst, ich will dich auch nicht verlieren!" Und als Bestätigung küssten sie sich noch einmal innig und machten auch gleich mit ihrem kleinen Spielchen weiter.

Vegeta erhob sich ein wenig und rutschte auf Son-Gokus Schoß nach vorne, nahm Son-Goku Männlichkeit in die Hand und verschob sich selbst noch so, dass er sie an seinem Eingang spürte. Er hielt noch kurz inne, doch dann spürte er die starken Hände Son-Gokus, von denen eine sein Wirbelsäule entlang streichelte und die andere über seine rechte Pobacke fuhr.

Der Prinz selbst heilt sich an den starken Schultern des anderen fest, dann ließ er sich langsam runter und verzog sofort das Gesicht. „Aahh... Kakarott..." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Zur Beruhigung küsste Son-Goku den Kleineren und kraulte ihn im Nacken. Als das Brennen und Stechen endlich nachgelassen hatte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und sein Blick war voller Verlangen. Er bewegte sich langsam hoch und runter und brachte Son-Goku soweit, dass er ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Oh Mann... wie schafft er das nur immer? Aber er soll nicht als die Führung übernehmen...

Also legte er gleich darauf seine Hand um Vegetas Männlichkeit und fuhr daran auf und ab. Sofort erhielt er einen Blick, der sowohl dankbar war, als auch nach mehr verlangte. Grinsend, erhöhte er den Druck und auch sein „Pump-Bewegungen" wurden schneller. Vegetas Atem ging in unregelmäßigem Tempo und war seinen Auf- und Abbewegungen angepasst.

Seine Hand lag an Son-Gokus Nacken und er zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er küsste ihn stürmisch und verlangend und knabberte an Son-Gokus Unterlippe. Diese feste und doch sanfte Hand an seiner Erregung machte ihn echt verrückt. Er spürte schon die Welle, die ihn gleich erreichen würde. Nach ein paar letzten „Pump- Bewegungen" seitens Son-Gokus, kam Vegeta dann mit einem lauten Schrei und die weiße Flüssigkeit verteilte sich im Wasser.

Auch Son-Goku brauchte nicht mehr lange, denn diese warme Enge Vegetas, die jetzt auch noch unkontrolliert zu zucken begann, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Und dann, kurz nach Vegeta, ergoss er sich in diesem, mit einem lang gezogenen „Aahh...", total außer Atem. Dann hob er Vegeta von sich runter, setzte ihn auf die Bank und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Kakarott... was ... ist denn...?" Der angesprochene atmete erst mal einige Male ein und aus, um wieder einen normalen Puls zu bekommen, bevor er antwortete: „ Du machst mich total fertig. Ich liebe es so sehr, was du mit mir machst, aber das gibt mir das Verlangen nach mehr. Und dabei haben wir uns vorhin erst unsere Liebe gestanden..." Vegetas Blick war irgendwie verständnislos aber auch fragend. Was war denn so schlimm daran, dass er nach dem Sex noch Lust auf mehr hatte? „Kakarott, was willst du mir denn damit sagen?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube es ist mir peinlich als nur so was zu wollen..."

Jetzt wurde Vegetas Blick auf komische Weise verspottend und es sah so aus, als wäre er kurz davor laut loszulachen. „Ich weiß, was dein Problem ist." Ein fragender Blick seitens Son-Gokus. Jetzt kommt die ganze aufgestaute Lust nach oben, die du bei deiner ... Exfrau... unterdrücken musstest. Sie hat es dir sicher nicht so gut besorgt, stimmts?!" Eine Riesige Freude breitete sich in Vegetas Brust aus. Und nicht nur das, er war auch noch zum Platzen stolz auf sich. Was für eine Genugtuung... Dieses Weib hat es die ganzen Jahre einfach nicht draufgehabt, hat wahrscheinlich nur an sich gedacht. Und Kakarott merkt das bei seiner ganzen Naivität noch nicht mal... ein Glück, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zu dieser Furie geht... 

„Äähm... ich weiß nicht, kann sein..." „Quatsch kann sein, es ist so!" „Wenn du meinst..." „He he he... ich wusste es doch, dieses Weib hat einfach nichts drauf." „Hey, jetzt red nicht schon wieder so von ihr!" „Ja, okay. Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es stimmt, oder? So, wie ich es dir besorgt habe, hat sie es nie getan!" „Mmhh... ja, ich schätze mal, du hast Recht..." „Na siehst du. Und jetzt denk nicht, es wäre unnormal, dass du mehr willst. Das ist doch toll... he he... und jetzt zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen."

Vegeta kam wieder zu Son-Goku und sie schauten sich einige Momente lang tief in die Augen, bevor sie in einen tiefen Kuss verfielen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 Nächtlicher Besuch und seine Folgen

„So, die Sache ist schon mal geklärt. Morgen kann voraussichtlich jeder kommen. Organisatorisch muss ich noch einige Roboter umprogrammieren, aber ansonsten ist die Sache geritzt." Bulma saß den beiden Saiyajins, die gerade beim Abendessen waren, gegenüber und erzählte von ihrem bisherigen Erfolg bei der Organisation der Grillparty am nächsten Tag. Ein bisschen stolz war sie ja schon. Es war ja schließlich nicht das einfachste auf der Welt, so schnell eine Party zu arrangieren. Aber sie hatte auch schon größere Herausforderungen bewältigt.

„Die Party fängt morgen Abend um 17:30 Uhr an. Das wär's dann auch schon von meiner Seite, den Rest musst du selbst erledigen, Son-Goku. „Ja, ich weiß. Und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar, dass du das alles so hinbekommen hast. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich das Chichi erklären soll..." „Ach, das klappt schon. Sie wird zwar erst mal umfallen, aber irgendwann wird sie es schon akzeptieren." „Um noch mal zum umfallen zu kommen: Das kann ich auch übernehmen, aber ob sie dann noch mal aufsteht, kann ich nicht garantieren..." „Ein Blick von Son-Goku genügte und Vegeta ließ die seiner Meinung nach beste Idee wieder in den Abgründen seiner bösen Seite verschwinden... „Pah, beschwer dich aber hinterher ja nicht, wenn sie dich nicht in Ruhe lässt." „Das wird schon nicht passieren" „Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht wird sie zu so einem „Stalker" und schickt dir tote Katzen. Bei der musst du doch auf alles gefasst sein."

Bulma verfolgte das Gespräch der beiden Saiyajins höchst amüsiert. „Ihr benehmt euch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar. Na ja, wie dem auch sei. Ich muss noch mal ins Labor. Schönen Abend euch beiden noch und viel Spaß..."

„Wobei?" Doch Bulma verschwand nur mit einem Grinsen und antwortete nicht mehr. „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen jetzt langsam mal schlafen. Morgen ist ein großer Tag und wer weiß für was du alles ausgeschlafen sein musst..."

„Hä? Das versteh ich jetzt nicht..." Vegeta verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

Warum müssen die immer so komische Andeutungen machen? Können die nicht mal normal reden?Ein bisschen verärgert ging auch Son-Gokuin sein Gästezimmer. Er zog schnell seine Kleidung aus und legte sich mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf sein Bett.

Er lag ungefähr 5 min einfach nur so da und schon bekam er so eine Sehnsucht nach Vegeta, dass er es allein in seinem Bett nicht mehr aushielt.

Deshalb stand er sofort auf und verließ sein Zimmer wieder. Wo war noch gleich Vegetas Zimmer? Einen dunklen Flur in einem Haus wie ein Labyrinth entlang zu gehen, war nicht gerade einfach. Also ging er einfach eine Weile lang gerade aus, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann erkannte er einen Lichtstrahl, der durch den Schlitz einer geöffneten Tür auf die gegenüberliegende Wand fiel. Er ging darauf zu und als er so nahe war, dass er bequem durch den Schlitz gucken konnte, blieb er stehen und beobachtete, was ihm dort geboten wurde...

Vegeta stand in Boxershorts gekleidet in seinem Zimmer vor einem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger fuhr er die Konturen seiner Brustmuskeln nach, entlang nach unten zu seinen harten Bauchmuskeln. Dann spannte er seinen Bizeps an uns ließ seine Muskeln spielen. Ob Kakarott mich wirklich schön findet? Oder sogar sexy? Er hat viel schönere Muskeln als ich und größer ist er auch. Na ja und dann erst diese andere Größe mit der er geschickt umzugehen weiß...Aber größer als meiner ist er nicht! Und um es noch einmal nachzuprüfen, ließ er seine Hand in seine Shorts wandern und betastete seine eigene Männlichkeit.

Natürlich fand er großes Gefallen daran und schließlich lehnte er sich mit der anderen Hand am Spiegel ab, schloss die Augen und fing nach einer Weile an, leicht zu stöhnen.

Son-Goku stand die ganze Zeit vor der Tür und guckte dem äußerst erregenden Schauspiel Vegetas gespannt und nicht gerade minder erregt zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah er, wie Vegeta laut keuchend zu seinem Höhepunkt kam. Dieser stand noch einige Augenblicke an die Wand gelehnt, um von seinem unregelmäßigen Atem wieder runterzukommen und einen normalen Pulsschlag zu bekommen. Dann ging er durchs Zimmer und suchte etwas. Ein Taschentuch. Er wischte sich seine Hand ab und gleich darauf zog er seine Shorts aus, die in einem Loch in der Wand landeten. Offensichtlich so eine Art Wäschekorb. Danach ging er in Richtung Schrank. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt von Son-Goku gekommen.

Mit nur schwacher Aura schwebte er zu Vegeta. Gerade als dieser den Schrank öffnen wollte, ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken und legte seine Arme um Vegetas Oberkörper.

Seinen Mund ganz nah an Vegetas Ohr flüsterte er: „Na, an was hast du dabei gedacht? Son-Goku drückte seine Hüfte nach vorne an Vegetas Hintern. Er wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr ihn dieses Schauspiel erregt hatte. Und Vegeta begriff sofort. „Du hast zugeschaut, Kakarott?" Es störte ihn kein bisschen, dass er bei so einer intimen Tätigkeit beobachtet worden war. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt konnte er wieder ein bisschen den Herrscher raushängen lassen. Son-Goku ließ währenddessen seine Hände über Vegetas Brust wandern und reizte ein wenig seine Brustwarzen. „Ja, hab ich." Vegeta drehte sich um, damit er Son-Goku in die Augen sehen konnte. „Dafür musst du jetzt auch was machen." „So? Und was stellst du dir da so vor?" „Ganz einfach: Du machst es dir selbst. Und ich schaue zu." Ein verdutzter Blick von Son-Goku.

„Ich soll... hier... jetzt...? Aber..." „Nix aber. Du konntest mir zusehen, also müsste es auch kein Problem geben, wenn ich dir zusehe. Außerdem..." , er deutete auf Son-Gokus untere Körperhälfte, wo man deutlich die ausgebeulten Boxershorts erkennen konnte, „ hast du sowieso schon den Anfang dafür gemacht."

Ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf Vegetas Gesicht. Dann zog er am Bund von Son-Gokus Boxershorts und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder los, sodass sie auf Son-Gokus Haut zurückknallte. Son-Goku schluckte schwer. Vegeta war immer noch nackt, was seine Erregung nicht gerade minderte. Erst schaute er noch etwas unsicher, doch dann wurde sein Blick selbstsicher und ebenfalls grinsend sagte er: "Okay, kein Problem. Guck ruhig zu." Sofort nachdem er das gesagt hatte, ließ er seine Boxershorts fallen und drückte Vegeta an den Schrank hinter diesem. Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich über Vegetas rechte Schulter am Schrank ab. Die rechte umfasste seine Männlichkeit und er fing an, sie langsam rauf und runter zu bewegen. Dabei ging er so weit nach vorne, dass sein heißer Atem Vegetas Hals traf. Immer und immer wieder keuchte er an Vegetas Hals und fuhr gleichzeitig schnell und hart an seinem Glied entlang.

Vegeta verhielt sich die ganze Zeit ziemlich gelassen, so schien es zumindest, doch seine bereits wieder stehende Männlichkeit sagte was anderes und als er dann die harte Männlichkeit und die ersten Lusttropfen an seinem Bein spürte, konnte er seine wieder aufsteigend Lust nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Er stöhnte Leise und seine Hand wollte automatisch nach unten wandern, doch Son-Goku reagierte schnell.

Er nahm Vegetas Hände und hielt sie über dessen Kopf feste an den Schrank gedrückt. „Na na na. Das lassen wir mal schön bleiben." Vegeta hätte sich natürlich wieder befreien können, aber er wollte das Spiel mitspielen. „Kakarott... du machst mich so an..." und er drückte seine Hüfte gegen die Son-Goku, ihre beider Männlichkeiten berührten sich und beide stöhnten laut auf. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und jeder wusste, welches Verlangen in dem jeweils anderen brodelte. „Vegeta... nur, dass du es weißt, deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen..." „Ich weiß..."

Als Vegeta in Son-Gokus Augen sah, bekam er wahnsinniges Herzklopfen. Diese dunklen Tiefen brachten ihn dazu, alles andere um ihn herum zu vergessen. Selbst das erregende Spiel war für ihn nicht mehr so wichtig. Er wollte einfach nur mit seinem Kakarott zusammen sein. Son-Goku bemerkte sofort den Stimmungswechsel des anderen und ließ dessen Hände wieder los. „Ich glaube, wir sollten es für heute sein lassen und lieber schlafen, meinst du nicht auch?" Er lächelte seinen Gegenüber liebevoll an, was jedoch mit einem Grinsen erwidert wurde. „Tja, also wenn du nicht mehr kannst, können wir es natürlich lassen. Ich hab mich ja eben erst verwöhnt..." Sofort bekam er einen „Dazu-sag-ich-jetzt-nix-Blick" von Son-Goku und musste lachen.

Er ist einfach zu süß. Wie konnte ich mich nur in ihn verlieben? Ich kann doch jetzt nie wieder ein unabhängiges Leben führen...Doch wirklich stören tat ihn das nicht. Er lächelte den Größeren an und dann umarmte er ihn. „Du hast Recht, wir schlafen jetzt besser. Bleib heute Nacht bei mir, okay?"

Son-Goku verstand sofort und legte seine um Vegeta. Wenige Minuten später lagen sie in Vegetas Bett, eng umschlungen und jeder der beiden konnte noch die Erregung des jeweils anderen spüren...

Vegeta wachte auf, von den hellen Strahlen der Sonne geblendet. Er drehte sich von der Seite auf den Bauch und merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es fehlte etwas, nur was? Es folgte ein Wechsel von der Horizontalen in die Vertikale und schon saß er auf seinem Bett und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Nix. Dann stand er auf und wäre beinahe gefallen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag das, wonach er gesucht hatte: „Kakarott..." Son-Goku lag, immer noch nackt, vor dem Bett auf dem Boden. Die Bettdecke bedeckte nur noch ca. ein Viertel seines Körpers und sein Mund stand weit offen.

In den Momenten, in denen es ganz still im Zimmer war, konnte man leise Schnarchgeräusche hören, was Vegeta ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Er ist so süß, wenn er schläft. Und ich wollte ihn vor Jahren mal umbringen... Es kommt mir alles vor, wie ein Traum...Leise schlich er an seinen Schrank, holte sich einen seiner Kampfanzüge und zog sich an. Dann beobachtete erden Jüngeren noch eine Weile, sah sich jeden Muskel drei mal an, die schönen Gesichtszüge und dann legte er seine Hand an des anderen Wange, ließ sie über die empfindlichen Stelle an der Halsschlagader fahren, weiter über den Adamsapfel, zur Brust und schließlich noch zu den festen, ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln.

Doch als sich Son-Goku kurz bewegte und einen kleinen Schmatzer von sich hören ließ, setzte sich Vegeta neben ihn auf den Boden und ließ seine Finger von ihm. Son-Goku hatte den Mund wieder geschlossen und schlief friedlich weiter. Doch das wollte Vegeta ändern. Er kniete sich über den schlafenden, sein Kopf ging langsam nach unten und sanft wie eine Feder legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Diese öffneten sich automatisch, obwohl Son-Goku noch im rausch des Tiefschlafs war. Vegeta nutzte das aus und spiele mit der Zunge des Schlafenden. Als er auch das beendet hatte und Son-Goku immer noch nicht wach war, musste er ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Den brachte wohl gar nix aus dem Schlaf. Aber dann fiel Vegeta etwas gemeines ein.

Er lief in das anliegende Badezimmer, nahm den Becher, der eigentlich für Zahnbürste und Zahncreme bestimmt war und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Nachdem der Becher dann zweckentfremdet worden war und das Wasser in Son-Gokus Gesicht gelandet war, hörte man nur ein erschrockenes „Essen?" gefolgt von einem Lachen. „Kakarott, du bist unglaublich. Aber endlich bist du wach! Das ist ja fast unmöglich, dich aus den Federn zu bekommen."

„Hä? Es gibt kein essen? Warum hast du mich denn geweckt?" Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und wollte weiter schlafen, doch das wollte Vegeta nicht zulassen. So verschlafen konnte man doch gar nicht sein. „Ääh... Kakarott...", sagte er in zuckersüßem Ton, „...ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt ins Zölibat gehe. Kein Sex mehr. Keine Liebesschwüre mehr... nix mehr... obwohl es sehr schön mit dir war... na ja..."

Vegeta konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er so etwas gesagt hatte, aber die Wirkung seiner Worte setzte sofort ein. Son-Goku stand mit weit geöffnetem Mund vor dem Bett und guckte mehr als blöd.

„Waas...? Ich ... ich dachte du liebst mich." „Tja, so schnell kann sich das Blatt wenden... „ „Ja, aber... warum willst du das machen... dieses Zötibat...?"

„Zölibat Kakarott. Es heißt Zölibat." „Ach, das ist doch egal. Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern Abend beobachtet habe. Bitte..." Son-Goku war den Tränen nahe. Das war Vegeta eine Genugtuung. Wie konnte man es auch wagen, nach ein paar sanften Weckmethoden von ihm immer noch weiter schlafen zu wollen? Aber langsam tat ihm sein Kakarott doch leid.

Ich werde ihn mal wieder beruhigen. Der Gedanke muss ja echt schrecklich sein... mein süßer Kakarott...

Er ging also auf den anderen zu, legte seine Arme um dessen Hals und flüsterte: „Okay, sagen wir, ich würde meine Meinung noch ändern, wie würdest du mich denn vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Nenn mir ein paar Gründe, weshalb ich doch bei dir bleiben soll." Son-Goku zögerte nicht lange und küsste Vegeta leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich... und das war erst der Anfang..." „Mmhh... wie ich sehe, bist du jetzt wach... gut, dann hat mein Plan also funktioniert... Jetzt können wir endlich frühstücken gehen."

Damit drehte er sich von Son-Goku weg und ging zur Tür. „Bevor du allerdings runter kommst, solltest du dir etwas anziehen." Dann verließ er grinsend das Zimmer und verschwand im Flur.

Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Er hat das ganze nur gesagt um mich wach zu bekommen? So was fieses... Na warte...

Son-Goku schlüpfte schnell in Boxershorts und Trainingsanzug und begab sich ebenfalls in die Küche, wo Vegeta schon am Tisch saß. „Na, das ging aber schnell" Grinsend schob sich Vegeta eines der vielen Sandwichs, die auf dem Tisch standen, in den Mund. Son-Goku ging kommentarlos zum Kühlschrank, schnappte sich allerhand essbares und ging wieder schweigend an den Tisch, an dem auch Vegeta saß.

„So, bist du schon bereit für heute Abend? Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du deiner Exfrau sagen willst? „ Oh Mann, ich freu mich so auf heute Abend. Kakarott wird nicht mehr wissen, wer er ist und es wird endlich mal Zeit, dass er das gleiche bekommt, was ich immer bekommen habe... das wird spitze... 

Son-Gokus hatte immer noch nichts erwidert, sondern aß weiter stumm sein Frühstück. „ Sag mal, ist irgendwas los? Du sagst ja gar nix." Wieder keine Antwort. Bitte sag nix mehr, Vegeta, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Allein bei deinem doofen Blick muss ich schon die Luft anhalten... „Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" Jetzt konnte sich Son-Goku nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lauthals fing er an zu lachen, legte den Kopf auf den Tisch, schlug mit der rechten Hand auf den Tisch und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein. Vegeta verstand gar nix mehr und schaute die ganze Zeit nur blöd aus der Wäsche. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, fing sich Son-Goku wieder, mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, immer noch glucksend versuchte er dann wieder mit Vegeta zu reden.

„Du hättest... mal... in den... Spiegel... gucken ... müssen... einfach göttlich..."

Und als er sah, wie ratlos Vegeta immer noch schaute, ging sein Lachanfall gleich wieder von vorne los. Mann, verarschen kann ich mich selbst. Was hat der denn? Am besten, ich lass ihn einfach mal in Ruhe.Dann ging er mit den Worten: „ Reg dich erst mal wieder ab. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Son-Goku antwortete nur mit einem Nicken und brachte gerade noch so ein: „Ich werde trainieren gehen..." hervor.

Nachdem sich Son-Goku dann endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, verließ auch er die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg zum GR. Dort war er schon lange nicht mehr und ihm war nach dem ganzen Gefühlschaos wieder mal richtig nach trainieren zumute. Vegeta hatte anscheinend nicht vor gehabt, zu trainieren, denn dort war er nicht, aber das war Son-Goku nur recht, so konnte er in seinem eigenen Tempo trainieren und würde nicht als wieder abgelenkt. Aber wo war Vegeta eigentlich? Mmhh... er wird schon irgendwann wieder auftauchen, spätestens heute Abend, das will er ja nicht verpassen... apropos heute Abend: Ich muss mir irgendwas einfallen lassen.

Ich kann ihr doch nicht einfach ins Gesicht sagen, das es aus ist... ne, das geht nicht... Son-Goku dachte noch eine Weile nach, doch dann wurde es noch anstrengender ans das Trainieren und er ließ es.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 Stellungswechsel!

So verging der halbe Tag bis mittags um 16:00 Uhr. Son-Goku hatte zwischendurch wieder einiges gegessen und lag vollgestopft unter einem Baum im Garten der CC.

Bulma kam aus dem Haus gerannt, erst mal überall suchend, bis sie dann Son-Goku unter dem Baum fand. „Sag mal, du bist ja überhaupt noch nicht gerichtet. In einer Stunde kommen alle angetanzt und du liegst hier faul rum. Los, komm mit rein. Weißt du, wo sich Vegeta wieder rumtreibt?" „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er in seinem Zimmer oder so..." „Gut, ich werde ihn gleich suchen. Aber jetzt komm erst mal mit." Damit zog sie ihn hoch und ging mit ihm ins Haus.

Irgendwann, nach etlichen Fluren und Gängen, kamen sie in ein Zimmer mit großen mit großen Schränken und Spiegeln. „Was wird das denn hier?" „Na was wohl? Du wirst mal etwas anderes anziehen, als immer diesen Kampfanzug!" „Aber ich fühl mich darin wohl..." Doch das beachtete Bulma gar nicht. Sie hatte schon einen der Schränke geöffnet und suchte dort einige Sachen heraus. „So, du ziehst dich jetzt aus, während ich Vegeta suche!"

„Aber..." Leider war Bulma sofort verschwunden und hörte den Saiyajin nicht mehr, also blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihrem Willen zu gehorchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand er nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet in dem äußerst unangenehmen Raum und wartete. Doch nicht lange. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Bulma auch schon wieder, mit Vegeta im Schlepptau.

„Kakarott, na, bist du jetzt wach?" Beinahe hätte Son-Goku schon etwas gesagt, doch dann konnte er sich gerade noch bremsen. Er wollte ja nicht mit Vegeta reden. Zumindest so lange wie es nötig, oder besser gesagt möglich war. „So Bulma, was jetzt?" „Oh, schön, dass du jetzt freiwillig mitmachst. Hier, ich hab was schönes gefunden..." Und schon kam sie mit sehr bunten Kleidungsstücken auf ihn zu. Darunter eine lange blaue Hose, zwei kurze Hosen, ähnlich wie Boxershorts, in rot und schwarz und unzählige bunte Hemden. „Erst mal ziehst du die blaue an, am besten mit diesem Hemd..."

Ruckzuck stand Son-Goku in der langen blauen Hose und einem grasgrünen Hemd da und beäugte sich misstrauisch in einem der vielen Spiegel. „Mmhh... ich glaube das ist noch nicht so das Wahre..." „Natürlich nicht. Wie kannst du Kakarott auch in solche Klamotten stecken ?" Die Hose war viel zu eng und zu kurz und das Hemd war bei dem großen Oberkörper von Son-Goku auch schon kurz vorm Platzen. „Wieso mischst du dich denn ein? Du kannst dich auch schon mal nackisch machen, hast auch immer die gleichen Sachen an." Von Vegeta hörte man nur ein leises Knurren. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht und es würde ihm bestimmt nicht schaden auch mal gut für seinen Kakarott auszusehen... Also ließ auch er seine Hüllen fallen und bekam sogleich einen Haufen Kleidung von Bulma in die Arme gedrückt.

Die kleine Modeshow dauerte noch eine Weile, schließlich hatte Bulma nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit zwei gut gebaute Saiyajins neu einzukleiden, schon gar nicht den ach so stolzen Vegeta. Aber nach einer drei Viertel Stunde war jeder relativ zufrieden mit seiner neuen Kleidung. Son-Goku hatte schwarze Shorts und ein überwiegend blaues Hawaiihemd an, das allerdings offen stand, da Bulma den Umfang von Son-Gokus Oberkörper unterschätzt hatte. Und Vegeta war total verändert worden. Er trug blaue Shorts, ein schwarzen Hemd und dazu eine weiße Krawatte. Auch wenn es erst Einwände bezüglich der Krawatte gab. Aber nachdem Son-Goku sich dann endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und Vegeta zugeflüstert hatte, wie sexy dieser aussähe, hat er nix mehr gesagt.

Am Abend war es dann soweit. Alles war fertig, nur die Gäste mussten noch kommen. Son-Goku war schon sehr aufgeregt. Was richtiges war ihm immer noch nicht eingefallen. Als es dann klingelte und alle auf einmal ins Haus gestürmt kamen, war die Wiedersehensfreude erst mal groß. Es waren wirklich alle seine Freunde gekommen, und natürlich auch Chichi. Es war Son-Goku irgendwie unangenehm ihr in die Augen zu schauen, er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise schuldig, und als sie ihn dann auch noch umarmte, konnte er sich kaum mehr bewegen. „Hallo Son-Goku. Na, wie geht's ?" „Och... eigentlich ganz gut... und dir?" „Kann mich nicht beklagen... Du fehlst mir..."

Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich will mich von ihr trennen und jetzt so was...„Äähh..."

„Hallo Chichi, geh doch schon mal zu den anderen. Reden könnt ihr auch noch später." Vegeta hatte natürlich alles beobachtet und konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie diese Furie seinen Kakarott vollsülste. Nachdem er Chichi zurückhaltend aggressiv gesagt hatte, sie solle gehen, bekam er noch einen wütenden Blick und sah ihr dann nach, wie sie sich zu Bulma und den anderen gesellte.

„Das kann ja keiner mit ansehen. Die hat wohl jetzt erst gemerkt, was sie an dir hat." „Danke Vegeta. Ich habe voll die Panik bekommen." Er guckte sich noch schnell um, bevor er dann Vegeta zum Dankt einen kleinen süßen Kuss gab...

„Son-Goku, Vegeta, wo bleibt ihr?" Bulma rief die beiden Saiyajins aus dem Inneren der CC. „Na komm, lass und gehen. Dann hast du es auch schneller hinter dir." Ein ungläubiges Lächeln seitens Son-Gokus und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in den künstlichen Garten der CC. Sofort wurde Son-Goku von Kuririn zum Buffet geschleppt, wo er mal wieder die Welt um sich herum vergaß und einfach das Essen in sich schaufelte. Alle mussten lachen, das war wieder typisch Son-Goku und nach einer Weile gesellte sich auch Vegeta hinzu und der Magen des zweiten Saiyajin wurde ebenfalls vollgestopft.

Zwischendurch wurde peppige Musik gespielt und einige, darunter Bulma, Chichi und Muten Roshi, ließen das Tanzbein schwingen. Vegeta wurde natürlich dazu verdonnert Bulmas Vater beim Grillen zu helfen, was erst mal Einwände hervorrief, doch nach ein paar „netten" Worten von Son-Goku ließ er sich dazu herab die Würstchen zu drehen und 5 min. den Bratmaxe zu spielen. Dann kam Bulma auf eine geniale Idee:

Sie schlug vor, ein Fragen- und Antwortenspiel zu machen und alle stimmten begeistert zu, mit der Voraussetzung, dass es sich nicht um Fragen für Genies handelte. Eine Viertel Stunde später saßen alle an einem großen Tisch und warteten gespannt auf die Fragen.

Die Regeln waren relativ einfach. Wer eine Antwort wusste, stellte sich schnell hin und sagte sie, bei mehreren zählte der, der am schnellsten war. Bei der richtigen Antwort gab es einen Punktechip. War die Antwort allerdings falsch, musste ein Kleidungsstück weichen und ein Chip wurde demjenigen wieder abgenommen. Wer zu erst 15 Chips hatte, würde das Spiel gewinnen und sich eine Maschine von Bulma aussuchen dürfen. Ein höchst interessantes Spiel, was mehr versprach. Aber kurz vor dem Beginn des Spiels fragte Bulma im Stillen noch mal bei Son-Goku nach: „Sag mal, wann willst du eigentlich mit Chichi reden?" „Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwann später, ich will ihr nicht den Abend verderben..." „Ja, da hast du Recht, aber vielleicht dauert es zu lange und im Laufe des Abends lässt sie gar nicht mehr von dir ab..." „Mmhh... kann sein, aber ich will das jetzt nicht machen... ich hab eine Idee... es wird schon schief gehen." „Okay, ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall viel Glück, wann auch immer du es ihr erklären willst. Also dann können wir ja jetzt mit dem Spiel anfangen."

Son-Goku setzte sich auf den Platz neben Vegeta und schon ging das Spiel los. Die Fragen waren, wie abgemacht, nicht allzu schwer und die Gruppe hatte eine Menge Spaß. Muten Roshi fühlte sich natürlich am schlausten und stand immer als erstes, doch ganz so schlau wie er sein wollte, war er natürlich nicht und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er nicht mehr als seine Hose und Badelatschen an. Dafür hielt sich Piccolo natürlich sehr gut und sammelte einen Punkt nach dem anderen. Auch Son-Gohan hatte nicht gerade wenig Punkte, was Chichi sehr erfreute...

Von Son-Goku und Vegeta hörte man hörte man nicht viel, sie saßen eher am Rand der Gruppe und verhielten sich in Hintergrund. Aber das hatte auch einen bestimmten Grund, denn wieder konnten sie nicht die Finger voneinander lassen. Es fing damit an, dass Son-Goku seine Hand immer wieder über Vegetas Oberschenkel fahren ließ, meistens wenn die anderen damit beschäftigt waren, die Fragen zu beantworten. Mal rutschte seine Hand ein bisschen weiter höher und Vegeta konnte sich gerade noch unter Kontrolle halten um nicht laut aufzukeuchen. Doch seine Atmung hatte sich schon arg verändert.

„Kakarott... willst du, dass wir auffallen?" Son-Goku fuhr mit seiner Hand in die Shorts von Vegeta und spürte auch sofort, wie sich die Härte von Vegetas Männlichkeit verdächtig verändert hatte, während er Vegeta antwortet:

„ Wieso wir? Ich falle nicht auf. Du kannst dich ja ein bisschen beherrschen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das schon so..." „Son-Goku. Keine Absprachen. Die Frage ist zwar etwas schwieriger, aber man kann sie auch allein beantworten." Die typische Bewegung mit der Hand an den Hinterkopf folgte. „Okay, tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur auch mal einen Punkt bekommen, ich hab noch gar keinen. Vegeta übrigens auch nicht..." „Ja, da hast du Recht, aber da kann ich nix machen... es sei denn... ja, ich hab's. Wir lassen uns irgend eine Aufgabe einfallen, die du dann machen musst, und wenn du das geschafft hast, bekommst du einen Punkt. So was wie „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" nur ohne Flasche. Ist das okay für alle? Natürlich muss das nicht jeder machen, nur wer will." Bulmas Vorschlag wurde freudig entgegengenommen.

„Okay, dann fangen wir mal an. Du, oder Vegeta? Wer will den Anfang machen?" „Jetzt mach ja keinen Scheiß, hast du verstanden, Kakarott?!" Von Vegetas Gemurmel überhaupt nicht beeindruckt sprach Son-Goku seine Gedanken weiter aus. „Also ich wäre dafür, dass Vegeta anfängt. Der hat noch gar nix gesagt..." Schon fingen alle an zuzustimmen, doch Vegeta wollte nicht aufstehen. „Was ist denn? Komm her, Vegeta, so schlimm wird die Aufgabe auch wieder nicht sein." Jetzt kam Vegeta in aber in eine Zwangslage. Er war durch Son-Gokus Berührungen sichtbar erregt und sollte jetzt auch noch aufstehen um irgendein blödes Spiel mitzuspielen. Das hatte Kakarott mit Absicht gemacht, das war klar, aber wieso? Und damit er dieser Blamage auch ja nicht entkam, stand Son-Goku auf und zog Vegeta mit hoch.

Die letzte Gelegenheit diese Peinlichkeit zu vertuschen hätte vielleicht funktioniert, wenn der Tisch nicht so niedrig gewesen wäre und er sich nur ein bisschen erhoben hätte, sodass seine Beule durch den Tisch verdeckt gewesen wäre. Aber so war es eben nicht und alle konnten jetzt den plötzlichen „Lustausbruch" anhand von Vegetas ausgebeulten Shorts sehen. Erst war es ganz still, jeder wartete auf eine Reaktion der anderen. Bis Yamchu sich nicht mehr halten konnte und laut losprustete. „Oh Vegeta... da hat sich wohl was... geregt... was hast du denn... mit deinem kleinen... Freund... gemacht...?" Er bekam vor lauter lachen kaum ein Wort heraus. Auch die anderen konnten sich ein Grinsen und teilweise Gekicher und Gelache nicht verkneifen.

Vegeta war rot vor Peinlichkeit und aufsteigende Wut. Warum hat er dasgemacht? Wenn er jetzt keine gute Erklärung abgibt, kann er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Das ging wirklich zu weit, ich bringe ihn um... ich bringe ihn um...Vegeta funkelte den anderen jetzt wütend an, dochdann ergriff dieser wieder das Wort.

„So Freunde, Chichi. Ich muss euch was sagen" Alle schauten nun auf Son-Goku und fragte sich, was dieser zu sagen hatte. Son-Goku schluckte schwer, bevor er dann loslegte. „Also... ich und Vegeta... wir... wir... lieben uns. Wir sind zusammen... das wollte ich euch sagen. Chichi... ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen leben... tut mir leid, es ist aus. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen oder so was..." „Sei still!!! Ich will so was nicht hören... ich..." Und schon brach sie in Tränen aus. Son-Goku wollte schon zu ihr gehen und sie ein wenig trösten, da es ja doch ziemlich fies war, doch Vegeta hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Bleib hier. Du weißt doch, dass sie so ist. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Bulma ist doch auch schon bei ihr." „Mmhh... du hast Recht. Und sie müsste es ja schon gewohnt sein, dass ich nicht mehr im Haus bin..." Bulma saß bei Chi Chi und hatte es ziemlich schnell hinbekommen, diese wieder zu beruhigen. Die anderen starrten immer noch verständnislos und fragend durch die Gegend. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass ihr alter naiver Freund Son-Goku mit diesem unfreundlichen arroganten Vegeta...

Alle, außer Son-Gohan, Piccolo, Son-Goten und Trunks. Son-Gohan meldete sich auch gleich zu Wort.

„Also wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Ich bin mit Piccolo zusammen. Und... Son-Goten, darf ich?" Er schaute seinen jüngeren Bruder an, der dann als Antwort nickte. „... Son-Goten ist mit Trunks zusammen. Ich würde sagen, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, oder eher gesagt, die Äpfel..."

Jetzt schaute Chi Chi nur noch ungläubig und traute ihren Ohren nicht. Ihre Stimme war verhältnismäßig hoch, als sie dann meinte: „ Ich habe jetzt also nicht nur einen schwulen Exmann, sondern auch zwei schwule Söhne?! Und keine einzige reiche Schwiegertochter?" Sie schaute „ihre Männer" an, die alle etwas betroffen zur Seite schauten und fügte hinzu: „Na ja, was soll's. Wenn Piccolo gut für dich sorgt und auch Son-Goten nicht finanziell abstürzt, ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, ihr seid glücklich." Und zum Abschluss ließ sie noch einen lauten Schluchzer von sich. Son-Gohan und Son-Goten schauen sich kurz vielsagend in die Augen, bevor sie dann glücklich ihre Mutter umarmten und auch Son-Goku lächelte

Alle anderen Freunde wechselten ihre Blicke von ungläubig zu fröhlich. Nur einen störte diese gute Laune der anderen. „Okay. Jetzt ist mal Schluss mit diesem Kitsch. Wir haben jetzt alles geklärt, ihr könnt wieder nach Hause gehen. Fertig. Aus. Schluss. Sayonara." Sofort bekam er einen giftigen Blick von Chi Chi zugeworfen. "Also ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, was du an DEM findest, Son-Goku." Man sah förmlich, wie die beiden in Gedanken schon einen wilden Kampf ausfochten. Doch bevor es noch zu wirklichen Handlungen zwischen Vegeta und Chi Chi kam, ging Bulma dazwischen.

„Also wenn jetzt keiner mehr was zu sagen hat, kann es ja weiter gehen, oder?" Sofort war wieder der Kampfgeist unter den Spielenden da und das Geschehene würde erst später verarbeitet werden. „Nein, für uns ist erst mal ausgespielt. Komm mal mit Kakarott, ich muss dir was zeigen." Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen nahm er Son-Goku an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit. „Wartet mal, wo wollt ihr denn jetzt einfach hin?" „Geheimnis. Beschäftige du ruhig noch die Gäste, ich hab noch was zu erledigen..." Jetzt hatte Bulma erst geschaltet und grinste ebenfalls. „Okay, schon verstanden. Viel Spaß noch..."

Dann ging Vegeta wieder weiter und verließ mit Son-Goku im Schlepptau den künstlichen Garten. Im Flur fragte Son-Goku auch gleich: „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Ich wollte eigentlich noch bei meinen Freunden..." Vegeta hatte sich umgedreht und küsste den anderen jetzt stürmisch. „Na, willst du immer noch zurück?" „Mmhh... meine Meinung hat sich gerade geändert... da fällt mir ein..." Mit einem lasziven Grinsen drückte er Vegeta an en Schultern an die nächste Wand. Sofort spürte dieser Son-Goku Lippen auf seinen eigenen und auch ihre Zungen wurden in ein Spiel verwickelt. Doch als Son-Goku seine Hand dann in Vegetas Shorts wandern ließ, beendete Vegeta den Kuss und drückte den anderen von sich weg.

„Was ist denn?" Son-Goku hatte seinen typisch naiven Blick drauf. Also der Typ kann echt nicht genug bekommen. Der würde es sofort hier machen. Aber deshalb liebe ich ihn ja so„ Nicht hier, Kakarott. Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen und dort weiter machen, okay?!" „Mmmh... na gut." Son-Goku lief auch sofort los und rief zu Vegeta zurück: „ Komm schon, ich will nicht so lange warten." „ Gleich wirst du etwas erleben, was alles Warten auf der Welt entschädigt..." Aber das sagte Vegeta eher zu sich selbst und lief daraufhin dem anderen hinterher.

Zum Glück wusste Son-Goku noch in etwa, wo Vegetas Zimmer war und ruckzuck stand er vor der Tür. Vegeta hatte natürlich schon aufgeholt und drückte Son-Goku an die Tür, während er ihn fordernd küsste und dabei die Tür öffnete.

Die beiden Saiyajin fielen förmlich in den Raum, doch Son-Goku reagierte schnell, packte Vegeta an der Krawatte und drückte ihn gleich darauf an die Wand neben der Tür. Die Tür selbst war von Vegeta zugetreten worden und das automatische Schloss verriegelte sich, sodass die beiden völlig ungestört sein konnten. Sofort trafen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander und ihre Zungen erkundeten den jeweils andern Mund voller Begierde. Son-Goku lockerte Vegetas Krawatte, bis sie schließlich am Boden lag, dann kam das Hemd, was auch nicht viel Zeit beanspruchte. Er löste sich von Vegetas Lippen, um dessen Hals entlang zu küssen. Dabei reizte er Vegetas linke Brustwarze, bis sie sich hart gegen sein Hand drückte.

Die rechte bearbeitete er mit dem Mund, biss immer wieder kurz hinein, um gleich darauf wieder den Schmerz wegzulecken.

Vegetas Oberkörper bewegte sich unter der schweren Atmung immer wieder vor und zurück. Son-Goku wurde allein von diesem Bild schon so erregt, dass sich seine Männlichkeit schon fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose drückte.

Er ließ von Vegetas Brustwarzen ab und widmete sich wieder dessen Lippen. „Oh Vegeta... du bist so heiß..." Vegeta musste innerlich grinsen. Solche Worte hätte er sich vor ein paar Wochen nicht mal im Traum vorstellen können... Kakarott macht mich echt so was von an... es ist unglaublich, wie viel er auf diesem Gebiet kann...

In seinen Gedanken vertieft spürte er auf einmal wieder Son-Gokus Hand in seiner Hose und musste unwillkürlich aufstöhnen. Son-Goku ging in die Hocke und zog dabei gleichzeitig Vegetas Shorts runter. Sofort sah er Vegetas Männlichkeit, die absolut bewies, wie erregt dieser war. Und um ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen, legten sich seine Lippen sofort um die Spitze von Vegetas göttlicher Erregung. Seine Hände blieben auch nicht untätig und legten sich um den Schaft. Vegetas Becken stieß automatisch immer wieder nach vorne, doch Son-Goku drückte ihn an der Hüfte sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück an die Wand.

Alles in Allem dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sich Vegeta mit einem lauten Stöhnen und unregelmäßig keuchend in den Mund des anderen ergoss.

Son-Goku schluckte alles und leckte auch noch den Rest ab, während Vegeta sich von seinem Orgasmus erholte und wieder zu Atem kommen wollte.

„Haah... Kakarott... du bringst mich... an den Rand... des Wahnsinns..." Son-Goku war wieder aufgestanden und grinste seinen Gegenüber an. „Na, bereit für mehr?" „Das sollte ich besser dich fragen...los, komm mit..." Damit schnappte er sich Son-Goku am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Bett.

Erst jetzt fiel Son-Goku auf, dass der ganze Raum voller brennender Kerzen war und eine angenehme romantische Stimmung lag in der Luft.

„Das ist ja irre, Vegeta. So was hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Hast du das für mich gemacht?" „Nein, für den Weihnachtsmann! Natürlich für dich..." Trotz des dämmrigen Lichts konnte Son-Goku genau den Rosa- Schimmer auf Vegetas Wangen erkennen. Es war ihm also peinlich einen auf Romantiker zu machen. Das brachte Son-Goku zum Lächeln.

„So was musst du nicht für mich machen. Ich liebe dich doch auch so, ohne romantisches Kerzenlicht." Und als Beweis küsste er ihn liebevoll. „Mmhh... okay, dann kann ich das ja in Zukunft lassen. Hat mich heute mittag echt viel Mühe gekostet. Aber das ist ja sowieso nicht das einzige, was ich dir heute Abend biete..." „So? Was hast du denn noch so zu bieten, mein Prinz?..."

„Das wirst du gleich sehen..."

Vegeta schubste den größeren an den Schultern nach hinten, sodass dieser auf den Rücken aufs Bett fiel. Dann kletterte er über Son-Goku und fing an, ihn wild abzuknutschen, knabberte an Son-Gokus Lippen und erkundete den anderen Mund mit seiner Zunge. Son-Goku ging auf das Spiel ein und war immer noch sehr erregt, was sich durch Vegetas Taten nicht gerade minderte. Da Son-Goku schon den ganzen Abend das Hemd offen trug, war es für Vegeta ein leichtes, es ganz zu entfernen. Und auch die Shorts wanderten kurz darauf in irgendeiner Ecke des Zimmers.

Vegeta betrachtete sich die tolle Männlichkeit Son-Gokus, doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen und fing an, Son-Gokus Brust zu küssen und streicheln. Er rutschte weiter nach untern, tauchte seine Zunge in Son-Gokus Bauchnabel und spürte, wie sich die harte Erregung unter ihm gegen seinen hals drückte. Er legte sich zwischen Son-Gokus Beine und begann an der Männlichkeit des anderen zu spielen. Der gab nur noch abgehackte Atemlaute von sich. Vegeta schaute sich Son-Gokus Gesicht an. Der hatte die Augen geschlossen, der Mund stand ein wenig offen und manchmal zwischendurch befeuchtete er sich mit der Zunge die Lippen.

Vegeta konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Seine wieder gewachsene Erregung erlaubte es einfach nicht und beim Anblick des anderen liefen ihm kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte seinem Kakarott natürlich nicht wehtun, deshalb ließ er kurz von diesem ab, was mit einem enttäuscht klingenden Knurren kommentiert wurde. Dann öffnete er seine Nachttischschublade und holte eine weiße Tube raus. „Was hast du da?" „Äähh... also... das ist... ." Offensichtlich genierte sich der Prinz davor, genau zu erklären, was das für ein Zeug war. „Ja? Was denn nun?"

„Ach, vertrau mir einfach, das ist nix schlimmes, ich kann es nur nicht sagen..." Und wieder bildete sich ein Rosa- Schimmer auf seinen Wangen.

„Okay... aber mach jetzt weiter, ja?!" „Klar, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Wieder krabbelte er über Son-Goku, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und fing an seine Männlichkeit an der von Son-Goku zu reiben. Beide stöhnten auf und drückten sich an den anderen. Vegeta begab sich wieder weiter nach unten, nahm die Tube in die Hand, machte sich etwas auf die Finger und suchte Son-Gokus Eingang. Dann ließ er einen Finger in Son-Goku eindringen. Son-Goku zog scharf Luft ein um sie gleich darauf anzuhalten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber nachdem der erste Schmerz vorbei war, war es nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Und das zeigte er Vegeta mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen.

„Na, du willst noch mehr?" Doch mehr als ein weiteres Stöhnen bekam der jüngere Saiyajin nicht von den Lippen. Und schon spürte er den zweiten Finger in sich, und wie Vegeta versuchte ihn zu weiten.

„Sa... Sag mal... ich habe… das … aber nicht so… gut gemacht… oder ? » „Mmhh... sagen wir mal... du warst nicht ganz so sanft, aber das hat dem ganzen auch einen gewissen Kick gegeben..." „Oh... Okay... Aahh... oh man... du bist echt toll..." „Ja? Meinst du?" Direkt nachdem Vegeta das gesagt hatte, holte er sein Finger raus, beugte sich nach vorne und beim Küssen drang er vorsichtig und langsam mit seiner Männlichkeit in Son-Gokus Öffnung ein. Der versuchte sich durch den Kuss abzulenken, doch das klappte nicht, dieser kleine Schmerz war doch zu ungewohnt und recht unangenehm. Vegeta sah das vor Schmerz verzogene Gesicht von Son-Goku und bekam Angst. „Kakarott... war das zu schnell? Ich will dir nicht wehtun... Moment, also ich geh jetzt langsam wieder raus, okay?!" „...Wehe...!"

Langsam hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und so schlimm war es gar nicht mehr, schließlich war es Vegetas Glied, was da in ihm war und allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn schon aufkeuchen. „Los, mach weiter!" „Bist du sicher?" „So sicher, wie ich Kakarott heiße. Na, noch Zweifel?" Als Antwort bekam er nur ein vielsagendes Grinsen und schon fing Vegeta an, noch mehr in Son-Goku einzudringen. Dieses Mal schaffte es Son-Goku den wiederkommenden Schmerz so lange zu ignorieren, bis er weg war. Er fühlte nur noch das Verlangen nach Vegeta und zeigte es diesem, indem er ihm seine Lenden entgegendrückte.

Vegeta war erstaunt darüber, dass der andere so schnell von Schmerz auf Verlangen umschalten konnte, freute sich aber. Jetzt musste er sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen. So fing er auch gleich an, sich ein bisschen schneller vor und zurück zu bewegen und seine Stöße wurden immer intensiver.

Um noch tiefer in seinem Kakarott zu sein, nahm er dessen linkes Bein und drückte es an der Kniekehle nach oben. Son-Goku trug auch dazu bei, denn sein rechtes Bein legte sich sofort um Vegetas Hüften und drückte diesen noch tiefer in sich. Son-Goku war mittlerweile so erregt, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf bewegte sich zwischendurch immer wieder unkontrolliert in alle Richtungen.

Vegeta erging es nicht anders und jeder seiner Stöße war noch intensiver und leidenschaftlicher als der vorige. Er spürte, dass er bald kommen würde, doch eine Kleinigkeit störte ihn. „Kakarott... . Ich will, dass du mir in die Augen schaust, wenn ich dich nehme!" Der angesprochene öffnete sogleich seine Augen und suchte die des anderen, doch erkennen konnte er nicht viel, denn sein Blick war von einem Lustschleier total vernebelt. Vegeta sah in die Tiefen des anderen Saiyajin und erkannte nichts anderes als unbändige Lust. Da er zusammen mit Son-Goku kommen wollte, legte er bei diesem Hand an und versuchte trotz der vielen Bauchmuskeln der beiden Son-Gokus Glied soweit es ging zu stimulieren, was auch gleich darauf mit einem lauten Stöhnen begrüßt wurde.

Son-Goku hatte es nicht geschafft, seine Augen offen zu halten und nur noch unkontrollierte Worte verließen seinen Mund. Dann, kurz darauf, kam Son-Goku mit einem lauten kehligen Stöhnen in Vegetas Hand und seine ganze Flüssigkeit verteilte sich zwischen den heißen Saiyajinkörpern. Aber nicht nur das. Er hörte auch das äußerst erotisch klingende Stöhnen von Vegeta und spürte, wie sich dieser in ihm ergossen hatte. Vegeta konnte sich kaum noch halten und ließ sich ganz außer Atem auf seinen Geliebten unter ihm fallen.

Lange Zeit hörte man nichts anderes als den langsam zur Ruhe kommenden Atem der beiden Saiyajins. Vegeta hatte seinen Kopf aus Son-Gokus Brust gelegt und konnte hören, wie sich dessen Herzschlag langsam wieder normalisierte. Ob sein eigener auch so schnell geschlagen hatte? Er wusste es nicht und es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass es diesen Saiyajin unter sich, den er all die Jahre besiegen wollte, unendlich liebte und niemals mehr loslassen wollte. „Vegeta... Ich liebe dich so sehr. Das darfst du nie vergessen." „Nein, das werde ich nie vergessen, nie in meinem ganzen Leben und auch danach nicht. Du bist das einzige für mich... ich liebe dich so sehr... Son-Goku..."

Verwundert und gleichzeitig so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor darüber, dass Vegeta ihn bei seinem Erdennamen genannt hatte, schloss er die Augen und keine 5 Minuten später waren die beiden Saiyajins friedlich und eng aneinander gekuschelt in einen tiefen und glücklichen Schlaf gefallen.

**FIN**


End file.
